What I want
by Hermerva
Summary: Hermione wants something, but is she brave enough to get it? This will eventually be an HG/MM...But I had to start with something else. SS/HG, MM/HG, LM/SS and many other minor pairings...Some OOC-ness will ensue...
1. Chapter 1

I just wanted to let you know that this is my very first story. Please be gentle.

Also, I do not own these amazing women. Wish I did though…But, alas, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I promise to return them…Eventually…

Ch.1

The huge oak doors slammed shut behind him, signaling his entrance even though he had already traversed the entire Entrance Hall. His black robes billowed out behind him as he swiftly made his way down to the dungeons, slipping his mask into one of his many pockets.

"Someone's in a good mood."

Snape's head snapped up at the voice and he glared at the stern Headmistress standing on the stairwell.

"I do not believe I asked you," he snapped to the unwelcome intrusion into his thoughts.

"I am quite aware that my opinion had not been asked." McGonagall's icy tone reprimanded him. "I am, however, allowed to say what I want, when I want."

The Potions Professor did the closest to an eye roll he could and stalked off down the corridor. 'How dare that woman think she can properly take the place of Albus. Insufferable know-it-all.' A small smile crept up on the corners of his mouth. 'I bet her and Ms. Granger would pair up nicely…Ew. Nevermind.'

He swiftly made his way to his chambers, hissing "Sexy Beast" so the portrait of Salazar would move aside, unfortunately this was accompanied by a smirk and a haughty "I know." For the second time that night, Professor Snape had to resist the urge to roll his onyx eyes.

Upon entering his private quarters, he quickly disrobed and sat down, conjuring up a shotglass and a bottle of firewhiskey. As he drank, however, the shotglass lay forgotten and the bottle was soon drained.

Leaning comfortably into his couch, he let himself think about the night's events. The Dark Lord had _not_ been happy…at all. He had refused to tell what was bothering him until the very end, after he had already performed the Cruciatus Curse on everyone present, even Snape. The Dark Lord had told everyone in his Inner Circle to stay behind, the rest were allowed to leave.

Once he was certain only his Inner Circle remained, Voldemort started into one of his infamous rants. This particular one was the worst in awhile. It wasn't because anything had happened, more like the fact that nothing had happened. His usual methods of torture had not been giving him the pleasure he longed for, and many of the raids his "loyal servants" had gone on, went wrong. Voldemort finally sent his followers home.

Finally Snape was able to relax. Well, as good as a man can who has the Dark Mark permanently etched into his forearm. Snape set down the long-empty firewhiskey bottle on the coffee table and retired to bed. 'Tomorrow's going to be a long day.'

A ray of sunlight shone through one of the many windows in the Head Girl rooms, piercing through Hermione Granger's eyelids as though they were transparent. She groaned at the intrusion. Slowly stretching, she remembered the too perfect to be real dream she had just been woken up from. Strong, slender hands at her waist, passion-filled eyes holding hers as the owner leant down to whisper playfully into her ear…

Hermione shot out of bed so fast she hit the floor.

"Owwww…." She rubbed her head and sat up with her back against the four-poster bed. 'Okay, so thinking about your professor is a bad idea. Check.'

Hermione got up off the floor and dusted herself off. She gathered up everything she would need for the day and set all of it in a pile on her desk. Then she went and got a shower, letting the warm water cascade over her body as she let the stress of having such a dream roll off her.

After getting out of the shower and drying off, she quickly dressed. Realizing the enormous hunger clawing at her stomach, she threw her overweight bag across her shoulder, struggled to lift her monstrous load of books, and headed out to breakfast. As soon as she left her chamber, however, she was ambushed by a very distraught Lavender Brown and a slightly amused Parvati Patil.

"Have you seen my Won-Won?" Lavender asked as she cornered Hermione.

Hermione cocked her head to the side. "What?" she asked, uncharacteristically unfocused. "Oh…No, I just got up a few minutes ago." 'I know who I wish I _had_ seen though…'

When Lavender sighed dejectedly and turned to walk away, Parvati grabbed her arm. "Wait a minute Lav…Look at Hermione." The two girls slowly turned to scrutinize Hermione. Said girl was dreamily walking down the hall, quietly humming a tune they didn't recognize.

"Hermione!" Parvati called to her. "Wait up!" Parvati and lavender caught up to Hermione right at the top of the staircase. They both took hold of her arms, startling her out of her reverie. "So," began Parvati. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Hermione turned towards her, none of the earlier daze left in her features. "Whatever do you mean, Parvati?"

Parvati rolled her eyes. "You're _never_ that dreamy. So that means you _have_ to like someone. Who is it?"

A smirk played upon the corners of Hermione's lips as she thought of an answer that was sure to get them off her back. "Why, Severus Snape, of course."

As expected, both girls' hands flew to their mouths, effectively freeing Hermione. Her smile grew as she purposefully strode towards the Great Hall. As soon as she was out of earshot and eyesight she burst into laughter. 'The look on their faces…'

Finally, she strolled through the huge oak doors leading to food. The smell that greeted her was amazing. She began to salivate, not realizing exactly how hungry a dream like that could make someone. She slid into her usual place between Harry and Ron. She leaned into Ron with a small smile.

"I just thought I'd let you know, Won-Won, that someone is looking for you."

Ron's face paled considerably and he hurried to get out of his seat to leave the Hall. Lavender and Parvati, however, had quickly come to and were just entering. The entire Great Hall was treated a shrill "Won-Won!" before Ron was whisked away by lavender to some unknown location.

Hermione was paying absolutely no attention to them. Her chocolate eyes were instead directed at the Head Table, observing a certain Professor's every move. The way long, slender fingers curled around the stem of a golden goblet, bringing it to pink lips, wetting them to a darker shade. The small scowl that twisted said lips after the Professor realized only straight pumpkin juice was there, instead of the usual laced with Bailey's Irish Cream.

Harry noticed his friend's far away look and followed the direction of her eyes. It was hard to tell exactly who she was gazing at, but he could narrow it down between two of them, as they sat beside each other.

"Hermione?"

"…"

"Hermione!"

She jumped, startled, and shyly turned back to face Harry. "Yes?"

"I've just been trying to ask you what's up. You've been staring at the Head Table for a good five minutes. What's goin' on?" Harry scooted a little closer with a concerned look on his face.

Hermione blushed and looked down, pushing her mashed potatoes around her plate. "I-Nothing. I'm just tired. I don't really know what I was even looking at." She glanced sideways at him with a small, reassuring smile.

Harry sighed. "Whatever you say. You should probably start getting more sleep though. You really are doing too much."

"Sure." Hermione's smile widened as she got up for class. "Coming?" She held out her hand.

Harry took it reluctantly. "Of course. Yay for Transfiguration." With a roll of his eyes he got up also and followed her to the Transfiguration classroom.

The lesson progressed as usual, one teacher striving to get too many students to actually learn something. Today, Professor McGonagall was trying desperately to get both Gryffindors and Slytherins alike to follow the directions and turn their quills into pins. A very easy lesson, as she was not feeling well, but difficult nonetheless to get her students to…

"Pay attention, Mr. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall strode towards his desk, nostrils flaring. "What is that you have on your desk?"

"N-Nothing, Professor." Stuttered Ron as he tried to slip the note he had just been about to pass to Harry underneath his book. "Just some notes for Transfiguration." His ears were gradually taking on their trademark red as he slipped down in his seat, trying to hide from everyone's stares.

"Well, if that be the case…" McGonagall extended her hand. "Then you won't mind me looking at what you thought was important enough to be written instead of watching." The last word was ground out with a low growl.

Ron's face got, if possible, even more red, and after glancing guiltily at Harry, he slipped the note out of its hiding spot and held it out to McGonagall.

McGonagall's long fingers snatched the note out of his hand. She quickly unfolded it and scanned the contents. Only one person noticed the slight blush that formed on her cheeks.

"Back to work, everybody." She barked as she slid the note into her robe pocket. She sat back down at her desk, quietly fuming, and glared at the redhead and his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

I really hope everyone is enjoying this. I do not have a beta for this story, so if there happen to be mistakes, there is no one to blame but myself.

Remember, I do not own these characters...If I did...Well...Let's just say there would be more pairings to my liking in the actual books...

Ch.2

Hermione waited impatiently outside the Transfiguration classroom, tapping her foot. As soon as Harry and Ron _finally_ came out, after having to stay behind as requested by the Professor, she all but tackled them, barraging them with questions. "What happened? What did she say? What was in that note?!"

"Calm down, Hermione." Harry put his arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Yeah." Ron agreed, also trying to comfort Hermione. "Let's just get to Potions." Upon seeing the look on Hermione's face he continued. "It was seriously nothing to worry about. Harry and I were just…talking about relationship issues. No big deal."

Hermione let a small smile play out on her lips. "Alright. I'll take your word for it. I do have a question though…Why is Snape always late?" The other two grinned at her and shook their heads.

While standing outside the Potions' room, the trio was confronted by none other than Draco Malfoy. He didn't have his goons with him though, because they had not made it into Advanced Potions.

"I hear you've developed quite the taste for greasy Potions' Professors, Granger." Draco sneered at the brunette.

"So what if I have, Malfoy? Planning on joining anytime soon? You could use a detention as an excuse." Hermione snickered at the disgusted look on the blonde's face.

"And just what might young Mr. Malfoy be planning to join?" Professor Snape growled out with his velvety voice directly behind Hermione.

Hermione whirled around to face her Potions' Professor, a small blush spreading across her cheeks. "Oh…um…We were considering starting a small study group for Advanced Po-"

"Actually, _Professor_." Draco interjected haughtily, disrespectfully drawing out Snape's title. "We were discussing the _horrifying_ impossibility of you, myself, and Granger having a threesome. _Obviously_ this would never happen as I would bed Granger before _thinking_ about touching you."

There was a collective gasp as Gryffindors and Slytherins alike shrank away from power rolling off of the livid Potions' Professor. No one talked to Professor Snape in that manner. Hermione had gradually slipped away to stand against the wall.

In a deathly quiet voice, Professor Snape snarled, "I suggest you learn to keep your mouth shut, Mr. Malfoy." Snape turned on his heel and swept into his classroom. "You are required to stay behind after class." A sudden thought occurred to him. "You too, Granger."

Ron and Harry gave their friend a sympathetic and then led her into the classroom as well. The lesson went rather smoothly. Well, as smoothly as a Potions' class can with a pissed off Professor. At the end of class, only one cauldron had been damaged, costing Ravenclaw 20 points. The bell rang and all of the students rushed to be the first one packed up and gone. No one wanted to be left in the room.

Draco Malfoy had been one of the first to vacate the classroom. Professor Snape leant forward in his desk and grasped the bridge of his nose. Hermione Granger, being the last person to gather up her stuff, was the only person left in the room when he finally looked up. One eyebrow raised up from its natural position.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" He barked.

Hermione left her stuff at her seat and slowly made her way to his desk. "You told me to stay behind, Professor." Her eyes roamed openly over his body. "So, upon your request…" She paused, then bent over to lean her elbows on his desk. "I am here to do whatever it is you want."

Professor Snape's expression briefly flickered to something other than apathy before he took control. "I am quite sure a detention would suffice for even suggesting such a thing as you did earlier."

"But, Professor," Hermione slid bravelt onto his desk, directly in front of him, making sure to brush his thigh with her foot. ""I'd really rather not have to serve detention." She leaned forward, almost letting their faces touch. "Unless, of course, I'll be serving it with you…" She jumped gracefully off the desk and walked back to her seat. She cocked her head to the side as if contemplating something. "What time is detention, Professor?"

Snape cleared his throat and mentally shook his head. "Eight-o'-clock, Ms. Granger. Here. Not a moment later."

"Yes, sir." She swung her bag onto her shoulder and swayed her hips to an imaginary beat as she walked out of the classroom.

Snape's mouth hung slightly open as he watched the young woman sashay across the room. 'I knew this was going to be a bad day…Although…'

During lunch, Hermione filled Ginny in on everything that had occurred over the past few hours. To Ginny's horror, Hermione was planning on going through the entire plan.

"I can't believe you're seriously going to do this," Ginny whispered fiercely to her best friend. "I mean, he's a _teacher_…And…_Snape_…"

Hermione grinned. "I know. That's why I'm doing it. He'll be the ultimate challenge. If I can make it work with him, I can make it work with anyone. Especially P-"

"Okay." Ginny sighed. "Just…promise me you won't so anything _too_ stupid."

Hermione's smile suggested otherwise.

* * *

At precisely eight, Hermione knocked on the Potions' classroom door.

"Come in." Snape snapped from behind his desk. He had decided that best approach to the current situation was to stay as far away as possible from his misled pupil. What made her think she could try to seduce him? As soon as she walked in, however, he rethought.

"Good evening, Professor." Hermione's voice sounded like honey dipped in brown sugar. Her hair was wound into perfect ringlets, outlining her angelic face. Her jeans were of a very tight fit, and her halter-top barely covered the essentials. "What services do you require of me tonight?" She had asked this while making her way down to the front of the classroom to again sit upon his desk.

"Miss Granger, I would prefer it if you did not perch upon my desk." His low voice resonated to her very core. A smirk of satisfaction danced upon his lips as he saw her comply.

"Yes, sir." She slipped off the desk. 'I'll wipe that smirk right off his face.' Instead of walking back to a student's desk, she instead faced the Professor and dropped into his lap. She angled her head to the left and put her lips to his ear. "Is this better…Severus?" She blew a small bit of air across his lobe before suckling on it.

Severus couldn't help the muffled moan from escaping his lips. "Okay…Fine." Snape grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. "But you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

Hermione smiled and rolled her hips, eliciting a low growl from the man underneath her. "Oh, I think I do…" A pause. "Severus."

Severus lifted her up and carried her to his rooms. "We shall see…Hermione."

* * *

Several hours later, Hermione woke to find herself wrapped securely in the strong arms of her Potions' Professor. She sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to the still sleeping form spooned against her. When he tightened his hold on her, she froze. What if he woke up and found her there? What if he realized what he had done and was disgusted?

Her fears were allayed, however, when Severus woke and stretched. "Good morning, Hermione." He slipped his arms back around her waist and turned her to face him, kissing her. "How is My Love?"

Hermione blushed and kissed him again. "Good morning to you too, Severus. I'm doing won-" She trailed off, eyes wide. "It's morning?!" She quickly jumped out of bed and ran around the room, gathering up her clothes. Severus laid in bed and watched the witch with barely concealed amusement. "Well," Hermione turned to glare at Seerus. "Are you going to get up and get dressed? Or are you going to teach in the nude from bed?" Her glare lost its effect due to the fact she was also naked, struggling to put on her bra.

Severus smirked, sniggered even, and then slowly got out of bed and strolled over to Hermione. He put his hands on her shoulders to keep her still. "Relax, love. It's only Saturday. No classes."

Hermione stopped in her tracks. "Oh." She then slowed in her dressing. "I still have to go do some studying in the library." She said by explanation for why she was still dressing and not coming back to bed.

Severus smiled warmly down at her. "As usual." He smirked, leaning down to kiss her. When he pulled away, he jokingly added, "Insufferable know-it-all."

Hermione lightly slapped his arm. "Greasy git." She slid her arms around his neck, letting one hand slip into his hair. "I am sooo glad your hair is not greasy. It's so soft…and silky…" She grabbed a handful of said hair and pulled him down so that their lips crashed together. When breathing became a necessity, they broke apart, her expression turned serious. "This is going to work, right?"

Severus gathered Hermione into a hug. "Of course it will. We're both too stubborn for it _not_ to." He felt her giggle against his chest and let her go. "Go ahead and get dressed. I'll let you use the floo so that you can leave from your own rooms."

"Thank you, Severus." Hermione gave him one more quick kiss before throwing on the last few articles of clothing and then flooing back to her rooms, leaving a bemused Severus behind.

When she got back to her room, Hermione quickly showered and put on clean robes. Then she went to the library. Her research was halted when she got to a particularly nasty potion. Sighing, she leant back in her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose. 'Wait a minute.' She sat up straight in her seat. 'I know.' She dropped her quill onto the desk and ran past an annoyed looking Madam Pince. "I'll be right back." She whispered to Pince as she whipped past her.

Severus looked up when he heard his password being said outside the room. He also heard Salazar's reply and grimaced. "Or not. You are _so_ not my type." The portrait swung open to reveal a very perplexed Hermione Granger standing outside.

"Ummm…What was that?" She asked as she stepped inside.

Severus grinned as he got up from his place at his desk. "_That_ would been the wonderful portrait of one Salazar Slytherin. Don't worry yourself over him. His comment about your looks meant nothing. He's rather gay."

Hermione giggled. "Okay. Guess that's not so bad." She stood up on tiptoes to kiss him. "Oh. I almost forgot." Severus' eyebrow lifted up. " I need a pass for the Restricted Section in the library. I've got to find some particularly nasty potions."

Severus sniggered. "That's right. For your little 'study group.'" He then stiffened. "That reminds me. I must talk to Lucius." He strode to his desk and quickly scribbled a barely legible pass. "Go ahead and go. I'll see you at lunch." He kissed her quickly and walked to the door. "Bye."

"Goodbye." Hermione hugged him once more before rushing back to the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch Thank you so much for all those who have been reviewing. You mean the world to me!To Greenangelwings I could not agree with you more. I'm not a huge fan of writing Severus/Hermione…But I promise you, there will be Hermione/Minerva. I have plans. .

Again…I do not own them…

Ch. 3

"What?!" Lucius jumped out of the chair he had been occupying, dropping his shotglass of firewhiskey and shattering it against the coffee table. "He said what?!"

Severus sat silent while Lucius continued to rant. As soon as he seemed to be running out of steam, Severus gently interrupted. "Lucius." Lucius turned to look at Severus, calming down slightly. "It doesn't matter. In fact, had it been only the two of them in the room, I might not have minded so much."

Lucius' eyes widened. "Wait a minute…You would seriously consider that? I mean…my son's one thing…But the Mud-"

"I did not say I would have considered it, Lucius." Severus cut him off midsentence before he got mad. "I meant that had we been alone, my reputation would not be at stake"

"Oh." Lucius sat back down. Following a short pause, he wondered aloud, "Would you though?"

"Which? Your son or Granger?" Severus smirked when Lucius stared at him.

"Are you suggesting you would consider it?"

"No. I have my sights set on someone else. We are both, however, in other relationships. I am simply waiting for the other person's…significant other to be taken out of the picture." Severus squirmed uncomfortably in his chair.

Lucius' eyebrows quirked up. "You're not telling me something, friend." He leaned forward slightly. "You know you can tell me anything."

Severus shook his head sadly. "I am sorry, old friend, but this is one thing I can not tell anybody."

A loud bang on his door caused the Potions Master to jump out of his seat, wand in hand. He cautiously crossed the room and threw open the door to the Potions classroom and a billow of smoke filtered into his private quarters. In the middle of the room, next to what was left of a smoldering cauldron, stood a very shocked Draco Malfoy. He was waving his arms frantically in front of his face and coughing. When most of the smoke had cleared, he lifted his head to the sight of a fuming Snape and a slightly amused Lucius.

"Oh." Draco's face turned beet red, underneath the ash, in mere seconds. "Hello, Father…and…Uncle Severus…"

Severus growled low in his throat. "Mr. Malfoy. _What_ are you trying to do? Destroy Hogwarts?"

Lucius stepped forward to stand by Severus and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Now, now, Severus. I believe no more punishment is necessary."

Severus turned angrily to Lucius. "Oh, yes. There will be punishment. I was thinking…" He waved his wand and a scrubbrush appeared. "Here Draco. Clean this entire room…the Muggle way."

Draco's mouth hit the floor. "What?! You can't _do_ that! Father, tell him he can't do that!"

Lucius smirked. "Alright, son. Severus, a scrubbrush? Honestly, I thought you knew better." Draco's smirk matched his father's. "You should have given him this." He pulled his wand out of his cane and pointed it at the brush. Suddenly, a toothbrush replaced it. The smirk on Draco's face vanished, leaving a shocked expression. "Much better."

Severus and Lucius shared a grin and warded the room against magic and also so that Draco couldn't leave until he finished. They then left the room to retie to Severus' quarters, now thankfully free of all smoke. Lucius sheathed his wand and picked up his traveler's cloak.

"I should be off. Narcissa's probably at home waiting for my return." He shuddered slightly.

Severus' eyebrow quirked up. "Something wrong, Lucius?"

"Of course not." Lucius flashed a quick cmile and stepped over to the fireplace, pinching up a bit of Floo Powder. "She's just starting to bore me. Malfoy Manor!"

Severus stared, openmouthed, at the fireplace for a few moments before shaking his head. 'And I thought Draco was bad.' He scoffed and returned to his earlier seat by the fire. 'Oh, well. Might as well rest and let Draco finish his cleaning.' His thoughts were interrupted when the portrait leading to his rooms swung open. The interruption, however, was welcome.

Hermione strode into the room, her ringlets floating behind her. "Severus, love, why is there someone in you lab? I thought it was impossible to get in there without you there. "She had made her way over to him and curled up by his side.

Severus did not ask how she knew this. Instead, he simply answered her question. "It's only impossible to get in if you're not Slytherin…Or Albus… Any Slytherin can easily walk right in, much like Draco did earlier tonight. It seems as though Mr. Malfoy thought he might try out an illegal potion. He did not, however, remember to stir once more counterclockwise before switching to clockwise. He is currently cleaning up."

Hermione tilted her head up. "But…shouldn't he be done by now?"

Severus grinned and filled her in on exactly what had occurred earlier. By the end of his narrative she was rolling around on the floor laughing harder than she had in awhile.

"The look on his face was _priceless_." Severus ended his story with a perfect imitation of the shocked expression that had been on Draco's features earlier. Hermione's laughter permeated the air and she topped it off with a quick peck on Severus' lips as she stood up.

Severus cocked his head to the side and looked up at her. "Where are you going, love? You've only just got here."

"I must go and discuss some things will Professor McGonagall. Something about me having new responsibilities as Head Girl." She paused. "And then, of course, there is the delicious news that the Head Boy is cleaning up the dreaded Potions Master's classroom with a toothbrush." She squealed when Severus quickly vacated his seat and grabbed her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Alright. I suppose you are allowed to leave." He leant down and kissed her quickly. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Severus." She left his arms and walked to the fireplace.

"Good night, Hermione."

Sorry the chapters are so short…I'm trying to get into the swing of the story. Reviews are my lifeline. Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

All of you are amazing for your reviews

All of you are amazing for your reviews.

More specifically…

Potter Style You shall have to wait and see. ;)

And to my dear Greenangelwings Draco gets on my nerves…So I love toothbrushes. . I am afraid I have to inform you that the updates will not be coming as often…Those I had already finished before even signing up on the site. But…I am going to try desperately to keep them coming at least once a week if not sooner. 3

Oh yeah…I'm kinda going to Europe for a few weeks…But I'll try to write more while I'm over there and will post like mad when I get back.

I love J.K.R. for making me these characters…

Ch. 4

"Ginger Newt." Hermione stepped over the threshold into her Transfiguration Professor's room. "Professor McGonagall?"

"I'm in here, Dear. Give me a minute. Sit down and make yourself comfortable." McGonagall's voice drifted from behind a closed door to Hermione's left. Hermione knew that it led to the Professor's bedroom.

Hermione gracefully sat in one the many plushy fireside armchairs. She waved her wand and tea teacups appeared, along with a steaming teapot. She was just pouring herself a cup when she heard a door opening. She looked up to see her Professor running her hand through her hair. 'Wait a minute…'

"Since when do you wear your hair down?" Hermione's eyebrow raised. "Someone coming?"

"No, Dear. You're the only one here." McGonagall's hand stopped and her eyes went wide. "Oh! I completely forgot it was down…" She whipped out her wand and waved it around her head, piling her hair back on top of her head in a tight bun.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Hermione mumbled under her breath as she took a sip of her tea. Aloud she asked McGonagall. "How were your classes today?"

McGonagall, equipped with super senses, had heard Hermione's first statement. "Fine, Dear. What did you say before that?"

Hermione looked up as innocently as she could. "Pardon?"

McGonagall sighed. "Why did you say you shouldn't have said anything?"

Hermione took a sudden interest in her tea. "I just…" She blushed a deep scarlet. "I think it looks good down. And it _has_ to be more comfortable…"

McGonagall smiled warmly down at Hermione. "Thank you, Dear." She also blushed. "I don't believe I have been complimented like that by a student in many years." She plopped into the armchair next to Hermione's. "Don't forget, Dear. I am Minerva to you in private."

Hermione raised her head, a tint of red still visible. "Yes, ma'am. I know. Why don't you wear it down, though?"

Minerva cocked her head to the side. "I don't know. I suppose I like the fact that it makes me look more severe."

Hermione giggled. "Severe? Minerva, you have not looked severe to me since first year…"

Minerva swatted her on the arm. "Well, then, there's your answer. I wear it up for the first years."

A sigh issued from Hermione's lips. "I must go back to my dorm."

Minerva's eyebrow lifted. "But, Hermione, Dear. You've just gotten here. Do stay for awhile. I promise I'll let you leave without taking points off for being out past curfew." She winked and Hermione relaxed a little.

"Alright. But only for a few minutes…Long enough for me to tell you what happened in the dungeons tonight…"

Around midnight, Hermione stumbled into her dorm. She stubbed her toe on her dresser when she passed it, mumbling obscenities at it. She undressed and crawled into bed, glad she was finally alone and could get some sleep. Her dreams were filled of emerald eyes and raven hair. No matter how hard she tried, which admittedly wasn't hard, she could not get the images of her professor laughing out of her head. After she had told Minerva, she loved the name, about what had happened with Draco, Minerva had almost started rolling. Her laughter was like sweet music to Hermione's ears. She wanted desperately to hear it again.

Severus grunted as he pulled out of Hermione and lay to her side. "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione, still panting, rolled closer to him. "I love you too, Severus. Happy three monthiversary."

Severus smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Will you actually be staying the night tonight?"

Hermione smiled up at him. "Yes. I'll stay with you."

"Good. Cause I'm rather tired of waking up al-" Severus gasped and clutched his left forearm. "Damn him. I'm sorry, Hermione. Don't wait up for me. Go ahead back to your own dorm. He's not happy so I don't know how long I'll be gone." He jumped out of bed and threw on his robes, pulling on his Death Eater robes and mask as well. "Good night." He ran out of the door too fast to hear her reply.

Hermione sighed and got out of the bed. She mumbled, "Good night, Severus," before making her way to the fireplace. She flooed to her room and went to sleep.

The chilly late November wind cut through Severus' robes as he hurried to the apparition point. 'What does the evil git want now?' He apparated to where his Mark led him. He heard voices and stepped into his place in the circle. He was almost the last person to arrive.

"Severus, how good of you to join us." Lord Voldemort frowned at Severus, trying to figure out why he was later than usual. "You reek of sex, Severus. Mind telling us what happened?"

Severus fought to maintain his Occlumency. "No, My Lord. I do not mind." He paused. "I had just finished raping a mudblood when you called."

Lord Voldemort smiled cruelly. "Very good, Severus. For that, I will not punish you for being late." Voldemort turned on his heel and pointed at Lucius. "You had something you wished to say?"

Lucius sank to his knees and bowed to Voldemort. "Yes, My Lord."

"Go on, then."

"Yes, My Lord." Lucius stood slowly back up, keeping his head bowed. "My wife is starting to bore me, My Lord. I find myself trying for any excuse to stay out of my house so that I do not have to succumb to her wishes."

Voldemort looked thoughtful. "What would you have me do, Lucius. You have been loyal to me. I hate to see you unhappy by another hand."

"Thank you, My Lord. I do not care what you do with her. Just make sure I never have to bed her again." Lucius looked pleadingly at Lord Voldemort.

"Narcissa! Come here!" A lone figure stepped forward from the circle and fell to its knees. It crawled on all fours toward Voldemort, trying to kiss the hem of his robes, but being kicked away. "Stand up!" She shakily stood, keeping her eyes lowered. "I can see how she would bore you, Lucius. She agrees too readily. I like a little fight." He looked over to see Lucius nod slightly. "Now…Tell me, loyal servants, what should I do to her?" Many cries rang out from the circle, ranging from "Rape her!" to "Kill her!". Voldemort looked down at Narcissa. "Which would you rather?"

Narcissa looked into Voldemort's eyes and immediately wished she hadn't. She'd never been good at Occlumency, and in that moment he had seen that all she wanted was to be with her son.

"This is perfect." Voldemort grinned maliciously and took her by the arm. "Draco! Come here and stand by your mother!"

Draco hurried to stand by her. He went to reach his hand out to steady her, but it was knocked aside by Voldemort. "Not yet, Draco. Wait your turn."

Draco snatched his hand back. "I was just trying to steady her so she didn't fall."

Voldemort sneered. "Sure. Whatever makes you sleep at night." He turned back to Narcissa. "How would you like him to take you?"

Narcissa shook her head. "In no way. I would rather die."

Voldemort laughed cruelly. "You will. Just wait. Draco! Take her. And then kill her. Now!"

Draco dropped to his knees in front of his mother, beckoning her to join him. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry, Mother. I love you." He then placed a searing kiss on her lips.

"I know, son. I love you, too." She kissed him back and then let him have his way with her.

As soon as Lucius realized Draco was finished he waved his wand at Narcissa, a bolt of green quickly following. Voldemort whirled around to face Lucius.

"Why didn't you let the boy do it?" Voldemort's eyes narrowed to slits.

Lucius offered his hand to Draco to help him stand up. "I grew weary of her obviously not pleasuring him, so I ended it."

Voldemort sighed. "Fine. You are lucky her death is so pleasing to me that I could care less how it happened." He gestured to all of the Death Eaters. "You are free to go now."

Draco tried to kneel again by his dead mother, but his father pulled him away. "No, son. There is nothing for you here." They apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

Severus had watched everything unfold in horror. How could Lucius have been so flippant about killing his wife? Although…Now they were free…Well…Almost…


	5. Chapter 5

Ch Dear Greenangelwings… I was worried about that darkness, but I am glad it worked out all right. Hermione/Minerva is coming soon though. I promise!!

Again…They're not mine…I just play with them. Thank J.K. Rowling.

Ch.5

Severus slumped into his favorite chair after throwing off his robes. He again drained an entire bottle of firewhiskey before stumbling into bed, not even bothering to take off his clothes. He heard a knock on his door and blearily got up to answer it. As soon as the door was open, silver-blond hair flooded his sight.

"Lucius?! What are you _doing_ here?" He batted the hair out of his eyes from where the slightly older man had hugged him.

"Oh, Severus. It's just…I'm almost glad she's gone. She really did drag me down. I feel so…Free!" Lucius dropped down into one of the armchairs gracing Severus' quarters.

"I understand, Lucius. But that still doesn't explain why you would be _here_ of all places. Shouldn't you be out celebrating?" This was really a stupid question. Severus could smell the strong liqueur already tainting Lucius' breath.

"I am celebrating, Severus! I'm here with the man I want to be with. What more could I ask for?" Lucius seemed to realize what he'd just said as he suddenly went rigid. "W-what I meant was…Um…I should get back to the Manor." He mumbled that last bit as he flooed home.

Severus stood, stunned, staring at the blazing fireplace which had just returned to orange. 'Well. That was news.' He went back to bed and curled up, wishing he was next to the person who had just left.

* * *

When Severus awoke the next morning he went straight to breakfast. He had to find Hermione. He walked straight up to Mr. Weasley and cornered him. "Where is Granger?"

Ron stared at him for a moment before answering. "I-I don't know, Sir. I haven't seen her all morning."

Snape glared at him and then turned on his heel. He stalked back to his rooms and flooed directly into Hermione's rooms. "Ms. Granger?" He called out, hoping she wouldn't be in the shower or something like that.

"Yes, Severus?" She floated into the room, pulling on her shirt. "You rang?" She giggled and sashayed closer to him, putting her arms around his neck.

He pulled her arms away and pushed her back slightly. "Ms. Granger. I am sorry to inform you that this relationship is no longer viable."

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "Oh, really, _Professor_ Snape? It's a one-sided thing now, is it? Fine. Go back through the floo and leave me alone." She stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Severus stared at the door briefly before turning back to the fireplace and flooing back to his rooms. 'Damn Mudblood. Why does she have to be so snooty?' He showered quickly and strode into his first Potions class. 'Ah. Well. Now I can live my life the way I want it.'

Hermione, after making sure _he_ had left her rooms, gathered up the last of her things and headed off to Transfigurations. 'Stupid Professor. How dare he think he can control everything. He'll see.' She sat through the entire lesson with a scowl on her face. No matter how hard Harry and Ron tried, they could not get her to tell them what was wrong. All she would say is "I'm fine." Before going back to barely listening to what Professor McGonagall was saying.

After class, McGonagall called Hermione to the front of the room. "Miss Granger," she started after the last shoe had fallen outside the door. "May I inquire as to what is bothering you so?"

Hermione looked down at her shoes. "It's nothing, Professor. I-I might tell you later. But it's just too fresh right now."

McGonagall's face lightened. "Alright, Dear. Just remember you can always come to me." 'Or for me. Whoa! Where did that come from?!'

Hermione smiled. "Yes, ma'am. I will. I promise. I'll talk to you later." She walked out of the classroom with a slight spring in her step. 'Maybe even tonight…

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter's soooo incredibly short…But I had to break it here for the next one. Please don't kill me! R&R though. 3


	6. Chapter 6

Ch

Remember…As much as I wish they were…They're not mine. Oh well, I'll give them to J.K. Rowling later.

Ch.6

Minerva McGonagall sat hunched over at her desk, trying to concentrate on the lousy writing of first-year essays. She finished the last essay and leant back in her chair, slipped off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Tired, love?" A sweet voice whispered directly into her ear, causing her to jump slightly before settling back down.

"Yes, Xio. Very tired." She leaned into the soft arms that had encircled her waist. She allowed her head to drop back and emerald eyes met amber. "Are you here to wake me up?" Minerva grinned and reached up to run her fingers through Rolanda's hair.

"Of course, Darling. What else would I be doing here?" Rolanda barely had time to finish her sentence before Minerva had pulled her down and crushed their lips together. Both of the women broke for air. Minerva left her seat with catlike grace to stand in front of Rolanda.

"What say we get a little more comfortable?" Minerva pushed Rolanda into her private quarters and onto the large four-poster bed. "I have waaaay too much tension to relieve tonight."

The bed hit that back of Rolanda's legs and she fell onto it, pulling Minerva down on top of her. Minerva giggled when Rolanda ran her fingers down her sides. Rolanda scooted up to sit against the headboard. Minerva slowly crawled up on all fours, lowering her head once she reached Rolanda to capture her lips.

"I am _so_ happy you decided to drop by tonight." Rolanda smirked at Minerva's statement.

"Enough talk… I can think of something better to do with that mouth of yours." Rolanda winked and captured Minerva's lips again, pulling her lithe body down on top of her.

Hermione sat alone in the Common Room, still fuming about the day's events. 'How _dare_ he!' She tried to concentrate on her Astronomy, but couldn't pull it together. She slammed the book down and stared into the fire.

"Hermione?" Ginny came down the stairs from the Girls' Dormitory. Seeing that her friend was distressed, she slid onto the couch beside her and put her arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Hermione sat there for a few more minutes before quietly replying. "Everything. I only ever decided to date Snape so I could get stuff. And now…after I've actually started to feel something…" She paused to gather her thoughts. "…Now he's gone off with Lucius Malfoy."

Ginny's eyes grew wide. "Malfoy?!" Ginny gigglesd, then quickly silenced herself. "Sorry, Mione. I was thinking…What's gonna happen when Draco finds out?"

Hermione finally let out an amused sigh, then she stood up. "I think I'll go talk to Professor McGonagall." Ginny looked up at her sharply. "Not about that…I wouldn't dare tell her about that relationship. At least…Not until I've left Hogwarts." Hermione leaned down and hugged Ginny. "Go get some sleep. I'm not entirely sure when I'll be back in." She left the Coomon Room and headed towards McGonagall's rooms.

Upon reaching the portrait of Godric Gryffindor, she quietly said Ginger Newt." Godric, before opening, quietly warned "Be careful" before swinging open to reveal McGonagall's small, empty office, the usual tidy desk strewn with papers that were marked with red. A small smile graced Hermione's lips as she bent over to read some of her mentor's notes.

A small noise brought her back to reality. It had come from the direction of McGonagall's private chambers. Hermione tentatively moved to the oak door that was partially open. She could hear whispering through the crack. Her hand hovered over the doorknob. She didn't know where to go from here. Did she want to know what was going on?

As soon as she opened the door fully, however, she realized she _hadn't_ wanted to know. A low gasp escaped her lips when she saw her favorite professor roughly kissing Madam Hooch. 'At least they're fully clothed…"

The two older women in bed heard the noise and McGonagall jumped guiltily off of Hooch. Hermione's eyes were wide as she began to back out of the room.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, Professor. I-I'll come back later." Hermione turned and ran back out of her quarters. As she ran, she heard Godric yell after her "I tried to tell you!"

Back in McGonagall's rooms, Rolanda was getting out of bed to stand by Minerva. "You should go after her. I know you want to." She gave Minerva a little push in the direction of the door. "Go."

Minerva stumbled forward a few paces. The, gaining her balance, she shot out the portrait opening, shifting into her animagus form midstride. As a tabby, she gained speed and with her enhanced senses, she picked up Hermione's scent and followed it swiftly. She slowed when she saw the Fat Lady just swinging shut. She morphed back into the stern, raven-haired Transfigurations Professor before striding up to the Fat Lady.

"Opera." McGonagall calmly spoke the password and waited until the portrait had swung fully open before stepping into the Gryffindor Common Room. The fire burned brightly in the fireplace, a few Gryffindors from different years lazily finishing the last bit of homework before the weekend.

A very annoyed-looking Ginny Weasley rose out of her seat and strode up to the Professor. "Can I help you, _Professor_?" The stress on her title made McGonagall cringe inwardly.

"Yes, Miss Weasley. I believe you can. Whether you _will_ or not remains to be seen." Minerva smirked inside at the slightly aggravated look on the younger redhead's face.

Ginny let out a frustrated sigh. "What do you want?"

"Do you know the whereabouts of Miss Granger? She came to see me and I was…otherwise engages. I would like a word with her."

Ginny glared at McGonagall. "Fine. She's in the Head Girl room. I warn you though, there is glass in there." She returned to her seat next to Harry. He reached out to hug her to him and she snuggled in, still glaring at her professor.

Minerva slowly made her way up to Hermione's dorm, remembering the path well from when she was Head Girl. She reached out a hand and then stopped. Did she really want to do this? What would happen if Hermione refused to see her? But if she didn't apologize now, would she ever get the chance to? The last question made up Minerva's mind and she softly knocked on the door. The only sound coming from within was a small sobbing noise. She knocked again, this time a little louder. The sobbing stopped and she heard footsteps coming toward the door. When the footsteps stopped, the door creaked open, revealing a very red-faced Hermione, who had obviously just been having a good cry. Before Hermione could slam the door shut in her face, Minerva put her foot inside.

"We need to talk, Hermione."

"About what? You were with another Professor. What is there to talk about?" Hermione turned away from her professor and walked over to her bed, plopping down in exhaustion.

"We need to talk, because I want to apologize." Hermione's head snapped up.

"What on Earth do you need to apologize for? I didn't think you had done anything wrong." She laid her head against her headboard.

Minerva sighed. This was going to take longer than she'd thought "Hermione. Look at me." When she was sure she had the brunette's full attention, she continued. "I need to apologize because, although what I did was not wrong rule wise, it was wrong heart wise. You see…I never really wanted to be with Madam Hooch."

Hermione cocked her head. "Sure looked like it from where I was standing."

Minerva blushed. "Yes, well. Rolanda and I have a very good friendship. When neither of us are in a relationship, we become a sort of…outlet for each other. Kind of like…friends with benefits."

Hermione nodded. "That sounds about right. But…Why would you need to apologize to me for that? Shouldn't you be apologizing to whoever it is you're after?"

Minerva smiled and sat down on the bed next to Hermione. "I am. But only if you will accept it."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Are you serious?!"

Minerva chuckled and waved her wand, locking and soundproofing Hermione's room. "I'd hate for somebody to hear you going on like that." She leaned against one of the posts of the bed. "Why that strong of a reaction?"

It was Hermione's turn to blush. "Well…It's just that…I've kind of had a small crush on you for awhile…If I had known that you were g-…single I would have said something."

Minerva grinned at Hermione's almost slip. "Well. Now that we've become better acquainted… Did you have something you needed to tell me about earlier?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry, Minerva. I just…I don't want to get anyone in trouble."

Minerva's expression turned dark. "Hermione, Dear, if someone hurt you in anyway…"

Hermione smiled sadly. "It's alright, Minerva. I was…dating Professor Snape for about 3 months today. He…Just broke up with me for Lucius Malfoy today."

Minerva's eyes grew wide. "So _that's_ what Severus was being so sneaky about. Everyone on staff knew he had a lover…He just refused to say who it was."

Hermione looked up at Minerva. "So…You're not mad? I mean…I _was_ with a Professor…"

Minerva looked at her incredulously. "You _can't_ be serious. We've just been sitting here getting into a relationship ourselves…And you're worried about a past one?" Minerva scooted up the bed and hugged Hermione to her. "My Dear, I could never be mad at you."

Hermione snuggled into the hug. "I could get used to this, you know."

Minerva smiled down at her. "I know." She pulled her feet up under her. "So could I."

* * *

I enjoy all of your reviews! I will not get them until I return from Europe, however. Enjoy yourselves though! I will try desperately to write while I am looking at the smexy people of England, France, Germany, Switzerland, Austria, Liechtenstein, and Italy. Please R&R…They will be my life when I return. 3


	7. Chapter 7

Ch

I have missed you all dearly! But, of course, I was slightly distracted by European men and women…They do look nice,

I wish I owned Potterverse…But, alas, J.K. does.

Ch.7

Hermione rubbed her eyes and tried to stretch, but her movements were hindered by emerald clad arms. She stilled, hoping she hadn't wakened the sleeping form beside her. She shifted slightly, turning to look at the beautiful woman sleeping soundly beside her. 'She's so beautiful.'

Minerva stirred, slowly opening her eyes. Chocolate eyes met emerald and Minerva smiled. "Good morning, Hermione."

Hermione grinned. "Good morning to you, too." She giggled. "I wouldn't have pegged you as a snorer."

Minerva mock glared at the beautiful brunette, lying by her side. "You're not too quiet yourself. Except…You moan more than snore."

It was Hermione's turn to glare. "I didn't say anything…Did I?"

Minerva shook her head. "No. Just noises. Kind of cite, if you ask me." She winked and Hermione blushed.

The younger brunette sighed and rolled over to check the time. "Why must we be cursed with always getting up too early?" She groaned and rolled out of bed. "Ah, well. I suppose it's never too early to get up. Besides," she turned to Minerva. "You still have to get back to your own room before anyone notices you're missing."

Minerva chuckled as she, too, left the comfort of the sheets. "I believe Rolanda will have made sure to ward my rooms in case I did not immediately return." She sighed. "I _am_ lucky to have a friend like her."

Hermione walked lazily around the bed and encircled Minerva's waist with her arms. "Maybe so, but hopefully you will not need her…other services for awhile." A smile flashed across her face before a more serious look overtook it. "Minerva…May I ask you a rather important question?"

Minerva pulled back a little so she could look directly into Hermione's eyes. "Of course, Dear. Anything."

A sigh issued from Hermione's lips. She mumbled under her breath. "Here goes…" She looked up when Minerva's fingers curled around her chin and lifted it.

"I did mean anything."

Hermione smiled. "I know. What I was trying to ask was…" She paused, unsure of how to continue. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

A huge smile graced the older woman's lips and she gathered Hermione into a bone-crushing hug. "Yes. Although…Are you sure about the age…?"

Hermione laughed. "Of course I am. I mean, if I can deal with Snape, I'm sure you'll be no problem."

Minerva glared at her. "Are you _possibly_ suggesting that Professor Severus Snape is scarier and harder to deal with than me?"

Hermione giggled. "After seeing the man in his fuzzy bathrobe, he's definitely not the scarier one. As for harder to put up with, yeah. He's definitely more difficult."

Minerva's laughter filled the air. "If you promise to never bring up that image again, I'll try to be more difficult." She kissed Hermione on the top of her head and then let her go. "I suppose I'll go back to my rooms. I'm sure I'll see you at some point around the castle."

As Minerva walked towards the door, Hermione grabbed her wrist and pulled her around to face her. "I thought maybe since we spent the night together, I could at least get a kiss or something." She grinned cheekily and leaned into Minerva.

A low chuckle reached her ear when Minerva turned at the last moment and kissed her cheek, "Is that satisfactory?"

Hermione growled. "Not exactly what I had in mind. I was thinking something more along the lines of…" She rushed Minerva and slammed her against the wasll. Her full, pink lips captured Minerva's slightly smaller ones in the most passionate kiss either had ever experienced. When they finally broke for air, Hermione stayed pressed up against Minerva's lithe form. "Wow. If I had known you could kiss like that, I'd have started a long time ago."

Minerva chuckled. "I'm usually a very bland kisser. I believe you startled that one out of me."

Hermione pushed herself gently away from Minerva. "I'll seriously let you go now. Have a wonderful day."

"Oh. I definitely will…now." Minerva winked and then used the Floo to get back to her own room.

As soon as Minerva left, Hermione rushed into the Girls' Dormitory. "Ginny! Ginny, wake up!" She jumped on the bed when the younger redhead was barely stirring. "You'll never guess what happened last night…And this morning…"

Ginny rubbed her eyes blearily. "What'reyoutalkingabout?" She mumbled into her pillow.

"I'm _talking_ about Min-Professor McGonagall." Hermione blushed at her slip.

Ginny sat up straight and leant against the headboard. She raised her eyebrows and cocked her head. "You realize that even though it's _waaay_ too early in the morning, you now have to tell me what happened."

Hermione's blush deepened. "Well…You know that she came over last night…" When Ginny frowned slightly, Hermione nodded. "Yes, well, she came in, and she told me everything. Apparently, her and Madame Hooch were something like…friends with benefits. So I proceeded to tell _her_ everything."

Ginny smiled. "I _am_ rather glad you two got everything sorted out. No one likes to see McGonagall and her pet at odds."

Hermione slapped her lightly on the arm. "Well, pet or not…I am her girlfriend…"

Ginny's eyes went wide. "What?! You two are _dating_ now?"

Hermione giggled at the look on her best friend's face, feeling very glad she had remembered to put a Silencing Charm around Ginny's bed. "Yes. It happened this morning. And Merlin...She is _the_ most amazing kisser in the world!"

Ginny's facial expression turned to one of mock disgust. "I really don't think I needed to know that…"

Hermione laughed. "Well, it's true. How are you and Harry doing?"

"Rather well." Ginny sighed. "I would really like to take it up to the next level though. I mean, the most we've done is some serious making out and stuff."

"I'm quite sure Ron would skin Harry alive if he ever found out you guys did anything other than _look_ at each other." She smiled. "Besides…sex isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Ginny's eyebrow raised. "And yes, you still did it enough with Snape." She winked, "And I bet you can't wait to get ahold of McGonagall."

Hermione gasped and turned red. "Well…He _was_ good…But my relationship with Minerva is just starting out. Sex is not the reason I fell in lover with her."

Ginny grinned. "So it's _love_ now, is it?" Hermione's face got, if possible, even redder. "I'm only joking. I know you hold a great respect for her….And her cleavage…I just hope you don't get hurt."

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione hugged the younger girl to her. "But it's not me I'm worried about."

"It never is." Ginny pulled the covers off of herself. "We should probably get going. We need to get to breakfast on time."

Hermione nodded and stood up. "I agree. I'm gonna go change. I'll see you down at breakfast." She gave her friend another hug and then headed to her own dorm.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm terribly sorry for the slow update. I've been incredibly busy at work and at home. We tore down a chain link fence in our backyard, and then I cut down a tree...With an axe...But yeah. Here's your next chapter. .

I appreciate the reviews so far, and I would love you all soooo much if you did it more. .

Again, they're not mine…sniffs

Ch.8

The next few months passed relatively smoothly. Severus and Hermione remained civil towards each other. When Hermione and Minerva would go out to Hogsmeade, they would occasionally run into Severus and Lucius. No one was hurt…much…only a few choice words to Severus and Hermione afterwards from their significant others as to why on earth they had ever chosen _him_ or _her_.

The only time Hermione got slightly aggravated with Severus was one day in Potions. Hermione had missed her period for about five months and was getting steadily more irritable.

"Miss Granger." Snape snapped from the front of the room. "I would like a word with you after class. As soon as you bottle your potion, come to my desk."

"Yes, sir." Hermione had glanced up when she heard her name, but immediately went back to her potion.

Severus had been slightly worried for Hermione. Lately, she had been looking more tired than the past six years combined. She also had seemed to gain a few pounds on her stomach. A slight malnourished look had also overcome her. He had been hesitating to say anything, but he did still care for her. When the bell rang for the end of class, all of the students quickly bottled their potions and left the room.

Hermione also magicked her potion into the flask provided and gathered up her stuff. She made her way up to the front of the classroom to stand by Snape's desk. "You asked to see me, Professor?"

Snape shifted in his seat. "Yes, I did."

When he didn't continue, Hermione's eyebrows raised. "Was I meant to come up here for a reason, or did you simply call me up to look?"

Severus sighed. "I just…Are you feeling okay? Lately you've seemed kind of…off."

"I'm fine." Hermione snapped. "I just haven't been getting as much sleep as I need. Am I free to go?"

Severus smiled grimly. "Yes, Ms. Granger. You are free to go. Do try and sleep more though. Your performance has started dwindling in class." His tone reverted back to teacher mode.

"Goodbye, _Professor._" Hermione stormed out of the classroom without giving Snape a chance to reply. She made her way out of the dungeons and up to the infirmary.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione quietly called out upon opening the door. "Are you in here?"

A shorter woman came bustling out of one of the side doors. "Yes, Dear. Of course I am. What do you need?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer when the world went black. Her body fell limply to the floor and she could faintly hear Madame Pomfrey's hurried footsteps towards her.

* * *

"Hermione?" A soft voice reached Hermione's ears, sounding like the sweetest music she had ever heard. She opened her eyes, slowly, trying to adjust them to the light. "Oh, Hermione. I was so worried. Poppy called me through Floo and told me you fell and she refused to tell me what caused it." When Minerva paused for breath, she glared at the Mediwitch's office door. Her gaze returned to Hermione and softened considerably. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione groggily tried to sit up, but all she could manage was to barely lift her head before letting it fall back to her pillow. She let out a frustrated sigh. "I'd be doing better if I could move."

Minerva smiled and took Hermione's hand. "Poppy gave you a potion to make you stay still. She knows you're as bad a patient as I am." She leant down and quickly pecked Hermione's lips. "Where did you faint? All Poppy told me was that you had and she got you in a bed."

"Um…Oh. I had come in here directly after Potions because I haven't been feeling well for a few months. I thought maybe Madame Pomfrey could tell me what's wrong." Hermione rolled her head so she could look into Minerva's eyes. "I'm sorry to have worried you so. I'm fine…really."

"Alright." Minerva gave the hand she was holding a squeeze. "I suppose I could leave you in the capable hands of Poppy. But I'm only leaving you alone because I have a ton of work waiting for me on my desk. And you won't get better with me sitting her." She quickly gave Hermione a kiss, this one slightly longer than the last, then stood up, letting Hermione's hand fall. "I love you. Come see me when you get out."

Hermione smiled. "I love you, too. I will."

Madame Pomfrey watched the scene unfold and her eyes followed her long time friend exit the infirmary with a smile on her face. 'I'm so happy she's finally found someone.' She grabbed her wand and headed towards Hermione. "Hermione, dear." When Hermione faced her she pointed to the bedside table. "The antidote for the potion I gave you earlier is right there. I'll give it to you as soon as I finish running some tests. If you cooperate, that is."

Hermione smiled. "Of course I will." She tried out her puppy dog eyes. "Why ever would I want?"

Madame Pomfrey grinned at Hermione's antics. "I'm sure. Now lay perfectly still for these, or they may not come out right."

Hermione nodded and then settled in. "Alright. Go ahead."

Poppy waved her wand slowly up and down Hermione's body, pausing to check when something changed. She frowned slightly and then repeated the maneuver over Hermione's lower abdomen. Her frown increased. "You _are_ lying perfectly still, correct?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. I'd rather like to leave, so I'm cooperating. Why?"

Poppy shook her head and sat in the chair beside the bed. "I-I don't know how to tell you this, my dear."

Hermione turned her head to the side and cocked an eyebrow. "What is it? I've dealt with everything that's been thrown at me so far. What's one more thing?"

"You're…" Poppy cleared her throat and continued. "You're pregnant, Hermione. A baby girl."

Hermione's head swam and she fainted for the second time that day.

A few hours later, Hermione slowly woke up. She reached one arm up and rubbed her eyes. Realizing she could move again, she stretched and sat up. "Madame Pomfrey?" The woman appeared in her office doorway. "Am I free to go?"

"Of course, Dear. Just take it easy for awhile." She smiled and turned to retreat into her office. "Oh. It might be a good idea to start thinking about maternity clothes. You're starting to get a little pudge. Five months of pregnancy will do that to you. And come see me if you need anything."

Hermione groaned and sat up in bed. She pulled the curtain closed around her and changed back into her regular clothes. After a few more grunts and groans, she finally made it out of bed and then left the infirmary. Her steps took her to the Headmistress' office without her even realizing it. She took a deep breath before uttering the password. When the gargoyle leapt aside and the spiral staircase appeared, she stepped onto it, suddenly feeling weak from her lack of food that day. The staircase stopped in front of the doors leading to Minerva's office. She quietly knocked on the door, almost hoping Minerva wouldn't hear the noise.

"Come in." Minerva's stern voice pierced the door and went straight to Hermione's core.

Hermione's hand trembled as it turned the doorknob. The door creaked open and she stepped meekly inside.

Minerva looked up from her papers and smiled widely. She all but jumped out of her chair and swept over to Hermione, gathering her into a hug. "How are you?"

Hermione snuggled closer to Minerva. "I'm okay. I just needed a little more time to rest after Madame Pomfrey ran some more tests. Whatcha doing?"

Minerva stepped back from Hermione and gestured for her to sit. "Oh. The usual. Grading papers and getting ready for N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s."

Hermione grinned and took the proffered seat. "Try not to be _too_ hard on the little kiddies. Okay?"

Hermione gasped in mock shock. "Me? Of course not. The only exam that's going to be hard is yours." She chuckled and bent over Hermione's chair and kissed her. "Although…I might be persuaded to make it a little easier for you…" Minerva's lips traveled from Hermione's lips to her jaw, then over to below her ear.

Hermione moaned and tilted her head, making Minerva's journey a little easier. "I don't know if it'll be that easy anyway. At least not after earlier."

Minerva stopped her ministrations and quirked her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You might want to sit down…" Hermione led Minerva to her seat and then perched herself on the edge of the desk. "You love me, right?"

"Of course I do." Minerva took Hermione's hand. "What's wrong, Love?"

Hermione wiped a single tear from her eye with her free hand. "I-" She cleared her throat. "I'm pregnant, Minerva."

Minerva's eyes widened. After a short silence, she gasped out. "Oh. Well. That might explain a few things."

Hermione cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you've definitely been more moody the past few months…" She reached a hand up to wipe the tears flowing from Hermione's eyes. "What is it, Dear?"

Hermione smiled through her sobs. "It's just…I thought you wouldn't want me anymore. I thought you'd try and ship me back to Severus."

Minerva couldn't help a small chuckle from escaping her lips. "I would never do that to you. I love you too much." She pulled Hermione into her lap. "I'd be more worried that you'd want to go find some strapping young lad to help you raise the child."

Hermione laid her head on Minerva's shoulder. "Never. You are all I want and more. There will never be anyone else." She spoke these words directly into Minerva's ear, sending chills down her spine. She kissed her cheek and got up. "I should get to my dorm. It's rather late and we have classes tomorrow. I love you, Minerva."

Minerva gracefully rose from her seat and hugged Hermione. "I love you, too, Hermione. Both of you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. Good night."

Hermione nodded. "Good night."

* * *

A.N. You know…When you review, I post chapters more quickly. I already have up to 10 written, but if you have any suggestions, please tell me.I love you all! And I hope you decide to get reviewing…The make me happy. And when I'm happy…Well…Minerva and Hermione get happy… ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Not mine…I wish… I would be molesting every character if they were. Thanks to J.K. for creating them though. 3

* * *

Ch.9

A loud knock jerked Hermione out of her slumber. "Hermione?" A couple more knocks. "Hermione! If you don't open this door in two seconds…" Ginny's warning tone sounded so remarkable like her mother's that Hermione couldn't help but giggle. She got out of bed anyway and opened the door.

"You're going to wake the whole school with that kind of voice." Hermione grinned at Ginny who was looking very aggravated.

"No need." Ginny replied sharply. "They're already eating…lunch!"

Hermione's grin was swiftly replaced by a look of shock. "What?!" She ran around her room, gathering the items she would need for the day. Halfway through, she suddenly stopped and held her stomach. "I'll be right back." She ran to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. A few minutes later, Hermione stumbled out of the bathroom, groaning.

Ginny ran over to her friend. "What's wrong? You don't look so good."

"I don't exactly _feel_ so good." Hermione went back to gathering her things. "Morning sickness sucks." She mumbled under her breath.

Ginny's eyes went wide. "What?! You're pregnant?!"

Hermione winced. "Yes…I found out for sure yesterday, though I'd been thinking so for a couple of months."

Ginny hugged the older girl. "I'm here for you 'Mione."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Gin. No go finish your lunch. I'm going to go back to Madame Pomfrey. I'll see you later." She hugged Ginny and then led the way out her room. She quickly made her way to the infirmary. "Madame Pomfrey?"

"Yes, Dear?" The reply came from her office.

"I need some more of that potion. I thought morning sickness was supposed to disappear after three or four months." Hermione opened the office door. "Do I need to make more?"

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "No, Dear. I've got a few more bottles in stock. Besides, you should know better then to think I would let you brew a potion while you're pregnant. Also, morning sickness can last anywhere from the first three months to the whole nine."

"Are you serious?" Hermione groaned. "I really hope it stops soon."

Madame Pomfrey smiled. "As do I. I'm tired of making the stuff." She winked at Hermione while handing her two bottles.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know I would do it for you if I could."

"Yes, I know. I could always ask Severus-"

"No." Hermione blushed. "I mean…He's already got so much on his plate…"

Madame Pomfrey quirked an eyebrow. "I'll continue to make it. How is Professor McGonagall taking the news?"

Hermione's head shot up. "Um. I suppose she's taking it well. Why?"

"Oh, please." Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes. "I'm not dense, Dear. I know something's going on between you two. And I hope it works."

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears. "Thank you, Madame Pomfrey." She hugged the older witch. "I really appreciate all you're doing for me."

"Please. Call me Poppy." When Hermione let her go, Poppy cocked her head. "I do have one question though."

Hermione nodded. "Okay. What would you like to know?"

"Who's the father? I'm rather sure it's not Mr. Weasley, as much as he might wish…"

Hermione laughed. "You're right there. You promise you won't get mad or anything?"

Poppy nodded. "Of course not. But knowing the father would ease my mind. It was consensual…Right?"

"Yes, but I'm still not sure it's going to ease your mind." Hermione looked down. "Severus is the father." Poppy chuckled, causing Hermione to look up. "What's so funny about that?"

Poppy shook her head and sobered. "I'm sorry, Dear. It's just that many years ago, Severus swore to me that he would never be a father. Does he know?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I don't really _want_ him to know. I'm a little afraid as to how he'll react."

"I understand. I will need to get him to make some potion though. I'm getting too exhausted."

"Alright. Just, please make sure he doesn't know who needs it."

"Of course. Now go to your dorm, take your potion, and get some sleep." Madame Pomfrey gave Hermione a quick hug and shooed her out of the room. "You're excused from the rest of your classes. Go rest."

"Yes, ma'am." Hermione left the infirmary and went to Minerva's rooms. She whispered the password to Godric and quietly slipped inside. She could see a bit of spiky silver hair poking out above the Professor's chair and quickly turned to walk back out.

"Wait, Hermione." Rolanda stood from where she had been sitting and hurried to Hermione. "Minerva told me to wait here in case you showed up. She said you had missed you classes before lunch."

"And she would be correct." Hermione nodded and turned to walk to Minerva's bedroom. She stopped when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. "Yes?"

Rolanda sighed and removed her hand. "I know that we haven't exactly been on the best terms, but I would like to say I'm sorry. And I also want to say I'm happy for the both of you."

Hermione softened and turned to Rolanda. "I am also sorry. It's just…The past few months have been hard for me. I'll be fine here. If you see Minerva, could you tell her I had to visit Madame Pomfrey for more potion?"

Rolanda nodded. "Will do. Have a good rest."

"Bye." Hermione watched as Rolanda left the room, making sure the portrait was completely closed before stripping off her clothes and sliding into the tub. The warm water gently lapping at Hermione's limbs quickly lured her into a light sleep.

Minerva closed up her classroom and wearily made her way to her room. She was so looking forward to a nice soak in the tub. On her way, she encountered Rolanda. "Have you seen Hermione?"

Rolanda nodded. "She had to go to Madame Pomfrey, who apparently excused her from the rest of her classes."

Minerva smiled. "I figured as much. I take it she's in my rooms then?"

"Yes. She's looking slightly pale. I don't think she's eaten anything all day."

Minerva sighed. "Sounds like her. She's not been having a great past few months."

"So I heard. Do you know what's wrong?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid I can't tell you."

Rolanda nodded understandingly. "That's fine. I hope she recovers soon."

"Me too." Minerva hugged Rolanda fondly. "Thank you for everything, Xio."

"Anytime, Minnie." Rolanda jumped back from Minerva just in time to dodge the slap Minerva aimed at her.

"I'll see you later. I need to go to the kitchens and get some food for Hermione. She really needs to eat." She smiled and walked towards the kitchens, waving at Rolanda as she left.

The house-elves, as usual, were overjoyed that someone was asking for help. Especially one as important as the Headmistress. Six house-elves ran up to her with tea, squeaking excitedly, asking if they could get anything for her.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like a full meal sent to my rooms as soon as you can. For two, if you can manage. And do try not to be seen." Minerva smiled and took the tea from the little one directly beside her. "Thank you, Tiffy."

"You is welcome, Mistress McGonagall." Tiffy's eyes were large with admiration. "Can Tiffy get yous anything else?"

"No, thank you." Minerva set the empty teacup on the silver tray still hovering next to her and then left the kitchens for the comfort of her own rooms. When she reached the portrait, she uttered the password, gaining entrance to the fire-lit living room. "Hermione?" She called out softly, so as not to wake her if she was sleeping. When no answer was forthcoming, Minerva crept into her bedroom, expecting to see Hermione curled up on her bed. She wasn't expecting the trail of clothes leading to the bathroom though. She picked up each piece as it appeared, making a neat pile by the bathroom door. She smiled warmly when she saw a sleeping Hermione in her tub, brown hair spilling over the edges. Minerva kneeled beside the tub and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione, my love. You need to get out."

Hermione stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Oh, Minerva." She yawned and sat up in the tub, stretching.

Minerva grinned. "Becoming an exhibitionist?"

Hermione looked quizzically at Minerva before glancing down. She blushed and sank back down into the bubbles. "So not funny."

A chuckle issued from Minerva's lips. "You're right, my dear. It was actually hilarious." She leaned over to kiss Hermione, but was taken off guard when Hermione grabbed her arms rolled her into the tub. She came up sputtering and glaring at Hermione.

"Now _that's_ funny." Hermione giggled at the look on Minerva's face. "Oh." She feigned sympathy. "I forgot that cats aren't fond of water." She playfully splashed Minerva, but had to quit when the elder witch grabbed her arms and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Minerva maneuvered herself so that Hermione could lie on top of her. She gasped when she felt her own bare skin sliding against Hermione's.

A soft voice whispered directly into Minerva's ear saying. "I didn't want your clothes to get _completely_ ruined." The same mouth that uttered those words clamped on to Minerva's earlobe and suckled its way down her neck.

Minerva moaned and pulled Hermione closer. "W-wait a minute, Love."

Hermione groaned. "I _have_ been waiting." She tried to latch back on to Minerva but was pushed back. She sat back on her haunches and pouted. "Why?"

Minerva sighed. "I would love to do this, believe me. But not until after you've eaten and rested a bit. I have sources which tell me you haven't been eating hardly anything." She hugged Hermione and then got out of the tub, reaching for towels. The toned muscles in her arms, legs, and torso flexed and glistened with the water from the bath, her skin a nice tan from playing Quidditch.

Hermione gasped and lowered back into the tub.

Minerva heard the sound and turned around, a towel now wrapped around her lithe frame. "What is it, Dear?"

"N-nothing." Hermione cast her eyes downward. "Your body is just…well…gorgeous."

Minerva blushed and her hand trembled as she handed Hermione the other towel. "Not as much as yours." She winked. "Even with that little pudge developing down there."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "It's not _my_ fault he got me pregnant."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "No, of course not. He snuck in one night when you were unawares and impregnated you." She sighed. "It's alright though. I've always wanted a child…"

Hermione gazed at Minerva lovingly. "You mean it? You're really okay with this?"

Minerva smiled and nodded. "Of course I am. I love you too much to not be. Now get you arse out of the tub and come eat something."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, _mother_. I'm coming." She stood up and dried herself off, waving her wand to get her clothes to appear. When they didn't, she called out, "Minerva, where are my clothes?"

"Oh, I forgot. I sent them to be cleaned. You can look through mine if you insist on wearing any." The voice was coloured with humor.

Hermione grinned. 'Well, if she wants to play that game…' She completed the drying off process and left the bathroom. "What's for dinner?" she asked when she sat down at the table.

Minerva answered without looking up. "I'm not sure. I guess whatever the rest of the school had."

Hermione made a noise of acknowledgement. "Could you pass me a glass of pumpkin juice, please?"

Minerva nodded. "Of course." She looked up as she handed it to her. "Here you g-" The glass she was holding dropped as soon as her eyes beheld the naked Hermione sitting at her table.

Hermione waved her wand to clean up the mess. "I didn't feel like insisting." She winked at Minerva. "However, if _you_ insist, then I shall rummage through your room and find something."

"I am only going to insist so that I can concentrate on food, not dessert." She smiled through her blush and got up from the table. "If you like, I can escort you to the closet so you may find proper attire."

Hermione also vacated her seat. "But, Minerva, dearest. If you accompany me to your room, we might just skip to dessert." Her voice had taken on a rather husky tone.

Minerva shook slightly and sat back down. "Have it your way. But hurry back. You need food."

"Fine." Hermione stuck out her tongue and left the room, only to return a few minutes later wearing only an emerald silk bathrobe. "Better?"

Minerva looked up and her mouth fell slightly open. "Yes." She managed to gasp out. "Merlin, you're beautiful."

Hermione sat down beside Minerva and took her hand. "So are you, my love." She picked up her glass of pumpkin juice and drained it in one gulp. At a look from Minerva, Hermione smiled guiltily. "What? I was thirsty…"

Minerva grinned. "Drink more, then. Eat too."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stuffed some mashed potatoes into her mouth. After swallowing, she asked, "Happy now?"

Minerva shook her head. "Yes, but that could just be because you're wearing my clothes." She winked. "But I am happy to see you eating. You're taking care of two now."

Hermione sighed. "I know. It's just…I tend to puke up whatever I eat anyway."

"Have you not been getting potion from Madame Pomfrey?" When Hermione blushed, Minerva sighed. "You haven't been taking it, have you?"

Hermione shook her head. "I get it from her, but I never feel like taking it."

"Do you have some with you now?"

"Yes." Hermione dug around in her bag and pulled out a bottle of pinkish potion. "Here." She handed it to Minerva.

"I believe _you're_ the one in need of this." She pushed it towards Hermione. "Take it and I won't have to force you."

Hermione pouted, but tilted her head back and let the contents of the bottle flow into her open mouth, grimacing at the taste. "Why can't they make a decent tasting potion?"

Minerva smiled and took the empty bottle. "Well, maybe you could invent one. Now eat. And then it's off to bed with you." Hermione lifted her head and grinned. "Your _own_."

Hermione giggled. "It was worth a shot." She wolfed down her meal and stood. "May I use your Floo?"

Minerva stood also and hugged Hermione to her. "Of course, my dear." She leaned down and kissed Hermione, who embraced her tighter. Minerva's tongue ran across Hermione's lower lip, seeking entrance. Hermione moaned and opened her mouth to the onslaught. Minerva stopped and pulled back, a hungry look in her eyes. "If you didn't have curfew…I love you, Hermione."

A sigh issued from Hermione's lips. "I love you, too, Minerva. But do I really have to go? All I want is to stay here with you. Please."

Minerva shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Go get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning at breakfast." She kissed Hermione once more, quickly, and then gently pushed her to the fireplace.

Hermione smiled and then Flooed back to her own room.

* * *

A.N. For that wonderful anon person. I just wanted to inform you that if I killed off the baby girl…My story line would be ruined. She needs to be born. As for the rest of you, thank you for the lovely reviews. . I look forward to reading more of them which gets me to post faster. :D


	10. Chapter 10

My dear MirandaMinerva. I do not blame you for being feisty when you are going through a divorce. I understand the first bit. It was a rather quick transition. On the second piece, Hermione cared for Severus, but not so much that she's going to be completely broken up about losing him. Besides…Now she's got Minerva… ;) I appreciate your reviews and I hope to see more of them in the future.

I wish I owned them…But that will only happen if I Polyjuice myself into J.K. Rowling…Hmmm…

* * *

Ch. 10

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. Her stomach was completely happy. 'I suppose I could take that stuff more often.' As the day was a Hogsmeade day, Hermione rolled lazily out of bed and got in the shower, trying to wake herself up. Once finished getting ready, she made her way to Minerva's room.

"Pixie." Godric swung outward, grumbling about the early hour. "Sorry, Godric, but I'm sure she's already up too."

Godric nodded sleepily and closed behind her.

"Minerva?" Hermione poked her head into Minerva's bedroom. "Are you awake, Love?"

A low groan came from the dark of the room.

Hermione giggled. "I guess not." She crept up to bed and sat down on the edge. She smiled lovingly at the half sleeping form of Minerva, then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Minerva stirred and opened her eyes groggily. "What?"

Hermione chuckled. "Minerva, you're supposed to be up already. Hogsmeade day, remember?"

It was Minerva's turn to chuckle. "I was thinking it more a 'lay in bed all day with your favorite witch' day."

Hermione quirked her eyebrow. "And just how do you plan on managing that one?"

"Oh. It's Severus' turn to take them out." Minerva reached her arm up to Hermione's head and brought it down for a kiss. "So, what do you say?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Hermione laid down next to Minerva. "But, it won't be an _all_ day thing. I still have to go to Diagon Alley."

"That's right." Minerva groaned. "Oh, well. We'll just have to do the best we can." She winked and Hermione blushed. "Are you sure about this?"

Hermione nodded. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She wrapped her arms around Minerva's slim waist and slid closer, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. "Awake yet?"

Minerva put her lips next to Hermione's ear. "Oh, yes." She sucked on the spot right below her ear and shivered when Hermione moaned.

"Good." Hermione gasped. "Because I have more uses for that mouth of yours…" She squirmed when Minerva nipped her way down to her collarbone.

Minerva waved her wand, making both women's clothing disappear. She licked and sucked her way down Hermione's neck and collarbone, finally reaching her pert breasts. She licked her lips and then took a nipple in her mouth, rolling it with her tongue and lightly biting it, causing Hermione to throw her head back in pleasure. She brought one hand up to tweak Hermione's other nipple, her other hand traveled farther south and lightly traced Hermione's inner thigh.

Hermione moaned at the contact and thrust forward, trying to get Minerva to change the position of her fingers.

Minerva chuckled and took her mouth of off Hermione's chest. "Just a minute, Love." She slowly began kissing and licking down Hermione's stomach, pausing when she got to the pudge. She looked up at Hermione whose face eyes were closed in pleasure. 'This is my family…' She lowered herself a little more and took in the heady scent that was Hermione. She breathed in and sighed, dipping her head in to taste her.

Hermione gasped. "Oh…God…"

Minerva's tongue broadened and parted Hermione's folds, stroking all the way up and then circling her clit, eliciting another moan from Hermione. She moaned at the sound, the vibrations causing Hermione to arch her back. She brought her hands up and let one steady Hermione's hips, while the other one trailed up her thigh, coming to rest between them. She let a single finger slip into Hermione and thrust it all the way in. Hermione's hips jerked forward. Minerva set a steady tempo and when she felt Hermione was comfortable she added another finger, increasing her speed and changing the angle.

Hermione arched her back and rocked her hips against Minerva. "Merlin…that…feels…good." She panted and looked down at Minerva, her black hair spilling over Hermione's thighs and emerald eyes locking with hers. "I…I think I'm gonna…"

Minerva's mouth briefly left its spot. "Come for me Hermione. I want to hear your beautiful voice as you let lose."

"Ahhh…Minerva!" Hermione screamed and rode out her orgasm. "Gods Minerva…That was…so…intense…"

Minerva lapped up Hermione's juices and crawled up her body. She kissed Hermione passionately, letting her taste her on her lips. "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione laid back on her pillow, bringing Minerva with her. "I love you, too, Minerva. You truly are exquisite." She laid her head on Minerva's chest, snuggling close. "I take it we need to sleep for awhile before we go to Diagon Alley?"

Minerva chuckled tiredly. "Your assumption would be correct. I'm too old to keep up with you."

Hermione shook her head. ""Nonsense. I'm tired too." She caressed Minerva's cheek. "You will never be too old for me." She brought Minerva into a light kiss. "Now, let's get some sleep so we can go shopping."

Minerva nodded. "Sounds good to me."

The two of them drifted off to sleep, nestled together with smiles on their faces.

A sharp knock on the empty portrait (Godric having been run off by the earlier noise) woke both women with a start. They jumped out of bed, Minerva shooing Hermione into the bathroom and then quickly gathering all the clothes from the floor and stuffing them into the nearest closet.

"Coming!" She yelled as she threw on a bathrobe and magicked her hair into a quick bun. She rushed to the door and threw it open, revealing none other than Albus Dumbledore. "Oh. Good morning, Albus. Do come in and sit down."

Albus entered the room and sat in one of the many plush armchairs situated around the fireplace. "It's not like you to stay in your rooms this late, Minerva. Extra work to catch up on?"

Minerva nodded. "Something like that." She sat down across from him. "Before I forget, is it okay for me to take He-Miss Granger to Diagon Alley? She needs a few items that I'm afraid are not easily found in Hogsmeade."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow. "Of course you are allowed. May I inquire as to these items are?"

"You may, but they are of a female nature and I do not wish to bore you with details, Tea?" Minerva held a teacup out to Dumbledore.

He smiled and took the cup, the twinkle in his eyes gleaming madly. "There's something you're not telling me, Minerva. You've looked happier the past few months than I've seen you in years."

Minerva blushed. "I'm sorry, Albus. But this is one thing I feel I must refrain from telling you, for now."

The twinkle dimmed. "Now, Minerva. If this is something illegal…"

"No. I can assure you that it isn't." Minerva leant towards Dumbledore. "Can we please just wait until summer? It's only a few more months."

Dumbledore nodded. "As long as no one is being harmed." The twinkle returned. "Unless, of course, they enjoy it."

Minerva swatted his arm, blushing furiously. "Please, Albus. I am not into that kind of thing…maybe… Now leave so I may finish dressing and retrieve Miss Granger for our trip. Have a wonderful rest of the day."

Albus stood, closely followed by Minerva. "Yes, my dear. Don't have _too_ much fun while you're out and about. I don't want to hear that you've run off with some beautiful woman from another country."

Minerva laughed and shooed him out. "You don't have to worry about that, Albus. I am perfectly content with my life as it is now."

Dumbledore smiled as he stepped through the portrait hole. "I am happy for you then. Good luck with whatever it is. I can't _wait_ to hear all about it over summer break." The portrait close behind him and Minerva slumped against the wall.

"Some days…"

"Some days what?" Hermione emerged from Minerva's rooms, a towel wrapped around her waist.

"That man. I swear he'll be the death of me…" Minerva pushed herself off the wall. "Are you getting ready for a shower or something?"

Hermione nodded. "Yup. I thought we'd get one together once he left."

Minerva grinned. "Good idea. Go ahead in."

Hermione turned and sashayed to the bathroom, beckoning to Minerva. "You are coming…Aren't you?"

"Of course." Minerva followed Hermione into the bathroom, stepping into the shower behind her. She wrapped her arms around her waist and put her head on her shoulder. "Are we to wash ourselves…or each other?"

Hermione giggled and turned around in Minerva's grasp. "Today, we quickly wash ourselves so we can go. Another time, we will wash each other."

Minerva pouted, but went ahead and did what Hermione said. When both women had finished, they dried off and got dressed, heading out to the living room. "Are you ready to go now?"

Hermione nodded. "Yup. All set. You?"

Minerva nodded also. "Almost. One more thing." She sprang forward and tackled Hermione to the couch, crushing their lips together in a searing kiss. When she pulled back, she drank in the view of Hermione's flushed skin and swollen lips. "_Now_ I'm ready."

"You have _no_ idea how thankful I am that you keep in such great shape." Hermione said breathlessly. "Maybe I should play with you sometime."

Minerva winked as got off the couch, helping Hermione up as well. "I believe we've already done that today."

Hermione blushed furiously and walked past Minerva. "Come along. We need to get there before the shops close."

Minerva followed with a smirk on her face. "Whatever you say, dearest."

Hermione mock scowled at Minerva and then walked out of the portrait. She heard Minerva's chuckle come from behind her and decided to race her to the Apparition Point. Unfortunately for Hermione, Minerva had a very fast Animagus form. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a tabby cat run past her and go streaking to the Apparition Point. When Hermione finally reached it, Minerva was leaning against a tree, looking rather calm.

"Not…fair…" Hermione gasped for breath, her unfitness showing.

Minerva looked ip and grinned. "That's what you get for trying to outrun a cat." She glanced down at Hermione's stomach. "I forgot…you're not supposed to Apparate… We'll need to find some alternate transportation." She looked around helplessly. "Oh. What about thestrals?"

Hermione shuddered. "I'd rather not. We rode on those to the Ministry. I couldn't see them, so it was a little unnerving."

Minerva frowned. "How about we use brooms? You can ride with me."

Hermione smiled. "Sounds good. As long as you don't drop me or anything."

Minerva laughed. "I'll try my hardest. Besides, I'll be carrying the most precious cargo." She leaned in and captured Hermione's lips.

Hermione leaned into the kiss, but then suddenly pulled away. "Heh. I forgot we're still on school grounds…"

Minerva blushed. "Me too." She pointed her wand at the castle. "Accio Firebolt." A small shape came whooshing over the grounds, growing larger by the second. It screeched to a halt in front of Minerva. "There we go. Transportation."

Hermione looked nervously at the broom. "I'm not sure, Minerva. I've never been good with brooms."

"When's the last time you tried?"

"First year flying lessons." Hermione blushed and looked down.

Minerva hooked her finger under Hermione's chin and lifted it up. "It's okay. You'll be fine with me." She led Hermione over to the broom. "Lift your leg and swing it over. Okay?" Hermione shook her head, making Minerva sigh. "Alright." She swung her own leg expertly over the broom and settled herself. She held out a hand to Hermione. "You can hold onto me as tightly as you wish. Within reason, that is."

Hermione took Minerva's hand and gripped it tightly while throwing her leg over the broom behind her. Once mounted, she wrapped her arms around Minerva's waist and held on tightly.

Minerva twisted around to look at Hermione. "You doing alright?"

Hermione nodded shakily. "I think so. Let's just get this over with."

Minerva turned back around and gently kicked off, slowly ascending. The arms around her waist tightened and the body behind her shifted closer. She smiled and then brought the broom to a higher altitude before leveling it off. When the grip loosened around her waist, she increased the speed. Twenty minutes later, Minerva and Hermione landed in Diagon Alley. Minerva helped Hermione off and then got off herself, shrinking the broom to pocketsize.

Hermione latched onto Minerva and buried her forehead in the crook of her neck. "Next time we take Floo."

Minerva wrapped her arms around Hermione and held her tightly. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't even think about that. I promise we'll do that on the way back."

Hermione nodded and pulled back. "Good. I might get used to flying someday…But not yet." She smiled at Minerva. "Let's go find the clothes."

Minerva smiled back. "Lead the way."

Hermione traipsed off in the general direction of the nearest robe shop with Minerva in tow. When she reached the front of the first one, she stopped and turned around. "What do you think?"

"If that's the one you want…" Minerva looked at the storefront doubtfully.

"What's wrong with it?" Hermione looked quizzically at Minerva.

"Well," Minerva cocked her head to the side. "Those don't look like your style."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "I _do_ need school-appropriate clothes, you know."

Minerva laughed. "I know. And there's a store farther down that sells jeans and the like. Would you prefer something like that?"

Hermione nodded. "I just hate that I'm starting to show so much."

"You do realize that with maternity clothes in the wizarding world, you're concealed up to seven months."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Really? They can _do_ that?"

Minerva chuckled. "Yes, they can do that. It's quite popular actually. Would you like me to take you to that store instead?"

Hermione nodded vigorously. "Definitely." She followed Minerva to a cluster of smaller stores. "You know, I graduate in my seventh month."

Minerva smiled. "Yes, you do. Rather lucky I'd say." She walked into a smallish store called SPIRIT.

Hermione's mouth fell open as she gaped at the variety of clothes within. No two items were the same. "Wow…These don't even look like maternity clothes. They're like…completely normal…"

Minerva took in the awed look on Hermione's face. "I take it you like this place then?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "Can I try stuff on?"

Minerva chuckled. "Of course you can. You can model it for me."

Hermione squealed and jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "Yay! Okay. Sit over there while I try stuff on."

Minerva sighed and sat near the dressing rooms. "Go have fun. And don't worry about sizing, the clothes will automatically size to you."

Hermione smiled wider. "Cool. So I can get an entire wardrobe that will last me four months of pregnancy?"

"Yes."

"Cool. I'll be right back." Hermione ran off into the store, leaving a bemused Minerva sitting alone.

A store clerk came up to Minerva. "Do you need help finding anything? Or is your daughter going to look for herself?"

Minerva turned coldly to the clerk. "Firstly, I am fine just sitting here. Secondly, I believe my _girlfriend_ can fend for herself."

The clerk blushed. "I'm so sorry, ma'am. I'll, um, leave you to it then." She walked away, still glancing apologetically at Minerva.

When Hermione returned with her arms laden down with stuff, she frowned at the look on Minerva's face. "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing, Hermione. People just say stupid things sometimes." She smiled up at Hermione. "Now, are you going to try these on? Or just stand there looking cute?"

Hermione giggled. "How about both?" She leaned over and pecked Minerva on the lips. "Stay put. I'll be right out."

* * *

A few hours later and both women were strolling down the streets, shrunken bags filling their pockets from their shopping adventure. Minerva glanced at Hermione. "What say we stop for ice cream before heading back?"

Hermione grinned. "Sounds wonderful." They stopped by Florean Fortescue's parlor and sat around a small, two-person table. "I want to thank you for bringing me out here." She smiled at Minerva while she licked away at a chocolate-chip cookie dough cone."

Minerva grinned and licked her own mint-chocolate chip cone. "It was no problem, love. I've enjoyed myself immensely. I'm actually rather dreading having to go back."

Hermione sighed. "Me too." She looked thoughtful. "Maybe we could spend the night out here…It's only Sunday tomorrow."

"I wish we could. But you know people would talk." She looked wistful. "There's no possible way I could get Albus to give me permission for that."

"You're right." Hermione swallowed the last bit of her cone. "Are we ready?"

Minerva did the same and then stood up, offering her hand to Hermione. "I believe we are. I shall ask Florean if he would be so kind as to let us use his Floo to return to Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled and took Minerva's hand, standing up by her side. "Sounds wonderful. Do I get a kiss before we leave?" Se grinned cheekily.

"Maybe." Minerva turned to walk away, but was hindered by Hermione's hand, still holding her own.

"That wasn't a suggestion." Hermione growled as she whipped Minerva back around. She brought Minerva close and captured her lips. She let loose after a couple seconds and giggled at Minerva's flush.

"I think I like things that aren't suggestions…" Minerva gasped out before turning once more to the parlor. "Now we really must be getting back…"

Hermione followed Minerva into the parlor and then to the Floo, after Florean readily agreed to letting them use it.

* * *

All right…So…I'm trying to decide where to go from here. I know what's going to happen some time later… Just not soon. Any suggestions?

Love ya!


	11. Chapter 11

I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. My muse seems to have died and left me.

I wish they belonged to me. Kudos to J.K. for thinking them up first…

Ch. 11

Hermione groaned and rolled out of bed. It had been almost two months since she and Minerva had gone to Diagon Alley, making it time for N.E.W.T.s. She stretched and slowly made her way to the bathroom. Her morning sickness had finally ceased, so the only thing left was that she had to pee every two seconds. After leaving the bathroom she sighed while gathering some parchment, quills, and ink. Finally, the day was here when she would take the last exams of her childhood. She left her room and went downstairs to the Great Hall for her very last feast. Upon entering the Great Hall, she stopped and looked around. She would most likely never see this room again after today. Graduation was to take place in another location.

"Hermione!"

She turned her head sharply towards the call, her gaze resting on Ginny Weasley. "Yeah?"

"Come sit by me." The redhead moved a little on the bench, giving the older brunette room to sit. "How does it feel to finally be leaving this place?"

Hermione sighed and dropped onto the bench, rather ungracefully. "Not good. This place has been a better home to me than my own. I don't want to leave."

Ginny put her arm around her friend's shoulder and pulled her closer. "I know, but you'll be fine out there in the world. I'm sure you'll be able to find a perfectly suitable home." She leaned in confidentially. "Maybe you can get McGonagall to let you stay in one of her houses."

Hermione pulled away with tears in her eyes. "That won't be happening. I can't stay with her and make her deal with me being pregnant and then with the child. It wasn't her fault. She shouldn't have to pay the consequences."

Ginny shook her head. "You can't do that to her. It would break her heart. You know perfectly well that she loves you no matter what. Even if it's not just you."

Hermione quickly wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. She hugged Ginny tighter. "Thanks, Gin. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. You know I'd do anything for you." Ginny smiled.

Hermione grinned back. "Alright, well. I should get ready for my first exam."

Ginny scoffed. "Right. Cause you know it's going to be soooo hard…" She rolled her eyes.

Hermione lightly slapped her. "Not funny. I'm kind of struggling this year. It's hard to concentrate when you've got someone kicking around your innards."

Ginny giggled. "Right. Sorry. But you really will do fine. Go ahead. Set out all your precious materials." She winked and dodged a second throw by Hermione.

Hermione grinned and then left the Great Hall, her smile fading. Her last day… And then she'd have to leave. She didn't know what she'd do with herself after tod- Her musings were cut short when she bumped into something extremely solid. She stuttered an apology as she looked up. "I-I'm so sorry. I just wasn't watching where I was go-"

Soft lips stopped her rambling before abruptly pulling away. "It's fine, Miss Granger. Just be sure it doesn't happen again." Emerald eyes winked at her and pushed her in the right direction.

Hermione blushed and went to the Charms classroom for her final exam.

A few hours later and the Golden Trio plus Ginny were sprawled out on the castle grounds. Ginny had her head in Harry's lap, letting him play with her hair. They had gotten even closer after Harry proposed to her and she said yes. Ron was looking at the two of them with a small sign of disgust mixed with happiness, while throwing Hermione looks of longing. Hermione was pretending to ignore these looks and had one hand on her steadily growing stomach, the other she used as a pillow.

Ginny sighed. "This is wonderful. I wish every day could be so peaceful…"

Harry smiled down at her. "So do I."

Ron groaned and rolled over.

Hermione snickered. "I love the weather and all…But I really don't want to leave. That's the only thing that makes this day a little bit worse…"

Ginny grinned. "It's not the place you miss… It's a certain professor in it."

Hermione stuck out her tongue at her friend. "So? At least I miss something… What are you going to miss when you leave?"

"Absolutely nothing. I'll have everything I need with me when I go live with him." Ginny smiled adoringly up at Harry who blushed.

Ron gagged. "I'm going inside. I'll talk to you later." He stalked off towards the castle.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother's antics. "Whatever. He's just sore cause he no longer has someone to do that with."

Hermione grinned. "True. Luckily I get to spend some more time with mine soon. Now that school is out she won't be so busy. Are you two ready to head back in? Or are you going to sit out and cuddle some more?"

Ginny smiled up at Harry before addressing Hermione. "I think we'll stay out here for a while longer."

"Okay. I'll see you later." She struggled getting up, but then managed to steady herself.

"Bye, Hermione."

Hermione waved and then glided off to the castle with as much grace as she could under the circumstances. She took a detour once she was inside and landed in front of the Headmistress' office. She cocked her head at the gargoyle. 'Crap. I can't remember the password…' The gargoyle grinned at her.

"Did you want something, Dear?"

Hermione jumped. She hadn't realized they spoke. "U-um. Yes. I need to speak to Min- I mean, Professor McGonagall."

The gargoyle's smile softened. "Come in, then. But don't tell anyone I do this… It's not really allowed…" He jumped aside and let her through onto the spiral staircase. The wooden doors barely had time to close behind her when she was thrown up against the wall and a warm body was pressed against her, claiming her lips.

Shakily, she was able to manage, "H-hello, M-Minerva."

Minerva grinned. "I'm so sorry, Dear. I just couldn't help myself. You looked so delectable coming through the door. In fact," she paused to wink. "You look delectable coming anywhere."

Hermione blushed deeply and moved around Minerva to sit in one of the armchairs in front of the desk. "Funny."

Minerva walked over to her and sat down in the nearest chair, just close enough to hold her hand. "Again, sorry. But your blush is rather appealing." She smiled and leaned in for a quick peck. "So are you here for a reason? Or am I to assume you came here just for the opportunity to see me?"

Hermione laughed. "I believe it is simply the latter. I can't get enough of you. That, and I wanted to give Harry and Ginny some alone time."

Minerva nodded. "Yes, I suppose they deserve it."

Hermione noticed the slightly sad tone that issued from her lover's mouth. "What's wrong, Love?"

Minerva glanced up at Hermione before her gaze retreated to the floor. "I'm just wondering when we're going to get our own alone time."

Hermione placed her finger under Minerva's chin and lifted it up. "We have our whole lives ahead of us. I'm sure we'll find time in there somewhere."

Minerva's eyes lit up. "Do you really mean it? Our whole lives?" At Hermione's nod she almost jumped with joy. "Yay! Erm… I mean… That's very good."

Hermione snickered at Minerva's antics. "Yes, Love. Our whole lives. Although… I'm not sure if I want to spend it _all_ in this castle. I mean, sure it's my home, but forever?"

Minerva pulled Hermione into her lap. "Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that… What do you say to moving into my own house? The one away from here?"

Hermione's smile stretched from one ear to the other. "Really?" Minerva laughed lightly. "My turn. Yay!" She bounced a little on Minerva's lap and then pressed a kiss on her lips.

Minerva shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Hermione shifted so that Minerva would be comfortable again. "Is that better?"

Minerva smiled slightly. "A little. But, do you think we could switch positions? Just for a minute?"

Hermione nodded. "Sure." She got off of Minerva's lap so the older woman could stand. Once she sat down and tried to pull Minerva down on top of her, Minerva suddenly dropped to one knee, pulling out a little box from the inside of her robe.

"Hermione," Minerva began and a single tear was already welling up in her eye. "Hermione, My Love. I know we haven't been together for the longest of times, but I know already that I love you more than life itself. I want you to move in with me. More than that, I want you to move in as my wife. Hermione," By this time tears were streaming down her face, and Hermione's. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

Again, I would like to apologize for the extremely long period of time between updates… I seriously don't know what happened…

I love you though!

Please R&R.  
3


	12. Chapter 12

I'm going to try my hardest to keep them coming quicker. Oh…I think this will be my last chapter. I'm not sure yet. The sequel is coming after this though. :D

Also, I really appreciate the reviews! You guys are amazing. More reviews make me write faster…

As for the answer to marbleandtoast's question… Yes, Severus will find out. But it will be in the sequel. .

They belong to J.K. Rowling… Sadly…

Ch. 12

Hermione's eyes grew wide. She had her hand over her mouth and the other resting on Minerva's. "Yes. Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

Minerva slid the ring onto Hermione's finger and got up from the floor, pulling Hermione up with her. In her excitement she twirled the younger girl around. She looked straight into Hermione's eyes, and with all the emotion she could portray, she whispered, "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione wiped a few tears away from both of their eyes. "I love you, too, Minerva. So much."

The two women began dancing gaily around the room when a loud knock on the door made them hush. They blushed and sat down, Hermione in the chair she had just been occupying, and Minerva in the chair behind the desk.

"Come in." Minerva's voice rang out, sharp and stern.

The door slowly swung inward to reveal a smiling plump, redheaded woman.

"Molly, Dear!" Minerva all but jumped out of her seat and briskly walked over to the middle-aged woman.

Molly smiled warmly and returned the hug. "Hello, dears." She glanced over to where Hermione was sitting. "Am I interrupting something?"

Hermione blushed and turned around to look up at Dumbledore's photo. Minerva grinned. "Of course not, Molly. We've finished what we were talking about. Do come in and sit down."

Molly shook her head. "I'm sorry, Dear. I really can't stay. I just came by to ask if I could take Ron early. Arthur and I have a rather special trip planned for him. We've been saving for it for ages." The last sentence came out almost intelligibly, accompanied by a slight blush spreading across her face.

"It's no problem at all, Dear." She gracefully slid back down in her seat after strolling to the other side of the room. "I trust you remember where Gryffindor Tower is?" At Molly's nod, she continued. "That's the only place I can think of that he'd be. Hermione and I actually have a couple more things we need to sort out. I'll see you later, Molly."

Molly smiled and said her good-byes, hugging Hermione on the way out.

"What else do we need to sort out?" Hermione looked quizzically at Minerva, cocking her head to the side.

Minerva grinned and stalked around her desk, coming to stand in front of Hermione with a playful look on her face. "I believe Molly interrupted before I could do one _very_ important thing."

Hermione caught on and looked slyly up at Minerva. "Oh? And what might that be?" She gasped in surprise when Minerva suddenly pounced on her, capturing her lips with her own.

"_That's_ what," She continued to ravish Hermione's lips, causing the younger girl to moan and squirm underneath her. She was caught off guard, however, when Hermione decided to raise the bar by running her hands down her front and playing with her nipples. Minerva threw her head back and moaned at the sudden contact.

Hermione smiled innocently up at her. "Did I do something?"

Minerva growled and again captured the girl's lips. "Not anymore than you usually do." She bit at Hermione's lip, then ran her tongue over it, seeking entry. Hermione opened her mouth willingly and their tongues battled. Eventually, Minerva pulled back, panting. "You're going to be the death of me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You started it."

Minerva sighed. "I suppose I'll give you that one…"

"Because you know I'm right…" Hermione smiled. "Was there anything else? Or did you just want to see how breathless you could make me?"

Minerva paused to 'think'. "Oh. Mostly the latter. But I did want to ask if you'd be okay staying at the Weasley's house until our wedding."

Hermione smiled brightly. "It'll be a blast! Do you have a date in mind since you knew what my answer was going to be?"

Minerva blushed. "I was thinking maybe later this month…"

Hermione hugged Minerva to her. "That sounds wonderful. I trust you're going to get all the details worked out? You've always been better at that kind of thing…"

Minerva smiled. "Yes. I've already got it all sorted out. The only thing left to do is get our dresses and then show up." She paused. "Oh… And send out the invitations…"

Hermione smiled serenely and leant back in her chair, pulling Minerva with her. "I'm so excited!" She sighed contentedly. "I can't wait to go shopping. Do you have a dress in mind for yourself?"

Minerva half-nodded. "Kind of. I know exactly what I want to wear, if that helps."

Hermione shook her head. "You confuse me. Oh well. I'm sure Ginny will love the chance to go shopping with me. When are you sending out the invitations?"

Minerva's blush returned. "Oh… Well… I had them charmed to be sent out as soon as you said yes… What with the time limit and all…"

Hermione chuckled and kissed Minerva chastely. "Sounds good to me." She groaned and stretched. "Now, are you going to let me up, or am I going to have to sit here all day?"

Minerva slowly got up from the chair, careful not to harm the baby. "I suppose I'll let you go. Have a good trip to the Burrow. I'm going to say goodbye now so that I can get a few more things done before I leave the school." She helped Hermione out of the chair and then pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you, Hermione. So much."

Hermione sighed into the embrace. "I love you, too, Minerva. Forever."

* * *

White petals floated down around the guests seated in the Great Hall three weeks later. The ceiling had been enchanted to look like a breezy summer's night. The whole room was pleasantly cool, with a lazy atmosphere. That was the Great Hall. Gryffindor Tower was another story entirely.

"Molly! I can't find my veil!" Hermione cried out as she rushed out into the Common Room. "It's absolutely nowhere! I thought you said it was on my bedside table!"

Molly sighed, shaking her head. "Hermione, Dear. It's on your head."

Hermione blushed and felt the top of her head. "Oh. I'm sorry, Molly. I'm just so incredibly nervous…" She felt her hand drop to its natural position to rest on her stomach. "I want this day to be perfect."

Molly smiled. "It will be, Hermione. Now put on those shoes and we'll get going. Wouldn't want you to be late."

Hermione nodded and slipped on the 1-inch heels. She followed Molly out of the Tower and through the Entrance Hall, thankful she hadn't gone with any higher of a heel, like the 5-inch ones Ginny had tried talking her into. "Wait up, Molly. You're walking a little too fast."

Molly slowed her walk so the flustered brunette could catch up to her. "I'm sorry, Dear. I'm just so excited."

Hermione grinned at the older woman. "I know. I am too. I can't wait to see what Minerva looks like! I haven't seen her all day. It feels like ages!"

Molly chuckled. "That's how I felt on my wedding day. I've never been happier than the moment I walked in that room and saw Arthur standing there in his best robes…" A tear had formed in the corner of the elder woman's eye. She hastily wiped it away. "I'm sorry. This day is about you and Minerva."

Hermione smiled and put her hand on Molly's shoulder. "This day is about whoever it needs to be about. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. I know it can't have been easy to deal with me right before the wedding…"

Molly shook her head. "Nonsense. It's been the most fun I've had in awhile." They finally reached the doors to the Great Hall. "Here's where I leave you. I must go in and tell them to start the music. As soon as you hear it, come on through."

Hermione's smile was still plastered to her face. "I know, Molly. We've been through this a thousand times."

Molly made a small sound, almost a sob, and then turned away. "I'll see you in a minute, Hermione." She walked briskly through the door and the whole room went silent.

Hermione barely had a chance to glance into the room before the door was again shut. She breathed deeply in and out, trying to calm herself for walking through those doors, ready to start her new life. Her smile refused to go away, and she rather liked that. She knew Minerva would. The first few chords of the wedding march drifted through the doors, beckoning Hermione to glide through them. She obeyed, and like an angel swept into the room, all eyes upon her, taking in her radiant beauty. The only pair she was interested in, however, was the emerald green staring at her from the front of the room. She could have melted right then and there, completely breathless at the strong love represented by those green orbs.

Minerva stood at the front of the room, waiting impatiently. She barely even noticed Molly quickly and quietly appearing from the outside. The thing that made her aware of her surroundings again was the peaceful sound of the wedding march and the sound of too many people rising from their seats. She looked up and almost fainted. There was her Hermione, slowly walking down the aisle. The love that always burnt within her increased tenfold. Her heart beat wildly inside her muggle women's tuxedo, purchased just for Hermione. Ah, Hermione. Just the name was making her weak in the knees. She didn't know if she could possibly stand throughout the entire ceremony.

Hermione smiled up at her love. She was making the best decision of her life. Molly was right. She had never been happier than she was at that exact moment. She gracefully finished her long walk from one end of the hall to the other and stood by Minerva, the veil barely obscuring her face.

The member of the Wizengamot that was to perform their ceremony stood before them, facing the many people who had come out to watch the wedding, and possibly get drunk later. He clapped his hands for everyone's attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen! We are here today to join these two women together in a marriage bond. They have been loyal to each other for as long as they have known each other, though not always in the same way. I would like to know now who in this audience feels that these two should not be bonded."

His voice rang out clear around the hall. Everyone looked around at his or her neighbors, but no one dared to say a word. The Wizengamot member, Mr. Howard, glanced around the room before returning his gaze to Minerva and Hermione. "Which of you has the rings?" Minerva shifted and produced two beautiful golden rings, each with the McGonagall crest etched into the inside. "Mr. Howard took the larger of the rings and placed it in Hermione's hand. "When I say, you will each put the ring on the other person's finger. Minerva," He turned the older witch. "Are you sure you want Hermione Granger as your wife?"

Minerva smiled. "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

Mr. Howard then turned to Hermione. "And you, Hermione. Are you willing to have Minerva McGonagall as your wife?"

"I would be stupid to say no. Of course I do." Hermione grinned at Minerva.

"Good. Now, hold hands." The two women did as they were told. As soon as their fingers touched, the whole world felt alive. Mr. Howard cleared his throat and smoothed his moustache. He waved his wand in a circular motion over their combined fingers, whispering a series of Latin blessings. Thick gold beams began to shine from the tip of his wand, winding around the two standing women. Minerva and Hermione stared lovingly at each other, completely oblivious to the strong golden glow surrounding them. Mr. Howard slowly lowered his wand. He cleared his throat again, this time his hand went to his sparse hair and combed it back out of his face. "If you will now place the rings on the other woman's hand."

They each took hold of the other's hand and slipped the ring into place, each time a strong pulse of magic rocked the room, proving that two very powerful witched just bonded their souls for eternity.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife." Mr. Howard smiled at the two of them. "You may kiss your bride."

Minerva chuckled maliciously and grabbed Hermione, pulling her towards her. She twisted around at the last second and gave Hermoine a smoldering kiss in front of their peers.

The entire audience leapt out of their seats and cheered, extremely happy for the new couple.

When Hermione finally regained her balance after Minerva let her go, she suddenly swayed. Minerva caught her and looked down worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing. I'm fine. Let's just go enjoy the rest of the day, okay?"

Minerva's smile didn't reach her eyes. "Alright, dear. Whatever you want."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you. I promise I'll fill you in later."

The two women went through all of the festivities, receiving lots of congratulations from people they hadn't even realized were there. After hours of this, however, Minerva could tell Hermione was getting tired. She excused them both from the Great Hall and ushered Hermione out into the Entrance Hall and led her up to the Tower. "We need to get you home."

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears and they started sliding down her face.

Minerva turned to Hermione, concern evident in her tone. "Hermione, please tell me what's wrong."

Hermione smiled through her tears. "Nothing's wrong, Minerva. I'm just so incredibly happy now. I get to be with you for the rest of my life. There's nothing I've ever wanted mo-" The last of her sentence was cut off, however, when her knees suddenly gave way beneath her and Minerva had to move quickly to save her from falling down the stairs.

"Hermione! What is it? What happened?" Minerva tried to get Hermione up, but without her help, her efforts were in vain.

"I need Poppy." Hermione managed to gasp out. "We need to get to the Infirmary now."

Minerva nodded and lifted Hermione up with a levitating spell, then proceeded to carry her to the Hospital Wing where she knew Poppy would still be hard at work. As soon as she bust through the door she immediately cried out for the Mediwitch. "Poppy! Poppy I need you this instant!"

The short woman came bustling out of her office. "Yes, Minerva? What is all this ruckus about?"

"It's Hermione. She just collapsed on the stairs. I didn't know what to do so I brought her here."

"Only cause I told you too. Now put me down on the bed."

Minerva looked startled for a moment, as though she had forgotten she still held Hermione up, then came to her senses and let the girl down slowly onto the nearest mattress.

Poppy hurried over to the bed and began to strip off Hermione's dress.

"Do be careful with that, Poppy. It was my mother's." Hermione looked worriedly down at what Poppy was doing.

"Don't worry so much, Hermione. How many times do you think I have to take people's clothing off… A day?"

Hermione smiled at this. "I know, I'm just a little irritable is all."

Poppy smirked. "Yes, that's usually the case when one is having a baby."

Hermione glanced wildly around. "What?! But… I'm not supposed to have her for another two months!"

Poppy shrugged. "These things do happen. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Minerva, having been speechless this entire time, decided to use physicality this time. It was a bad idea. As soon as she had taken Hermione's grip, the younger woman's hand almost squeezed the life out her. "Hermione… You're… squeezing too… hard…"

Hermione glared at her. "Oh really? You think this is squeezing hard? You should see what's going to happen when I have to squeeze this baby out. You haven't seen nothing yet."

Minerva looked pleadingly at Poppy. "I'm sorry, Dear. There's nothing I can do. It's too late for pain medication already, and she does need something to hold onto."

Hermione tugged on Minerva's hand, bringing her down to her level for a quick kiss. "You know that nothing I say from this point until the baby is born is true, right? No matter how many times I say I hate you or I never want you to touch me again, that I still love you."

Minerva smiled. "I know, Love. Let's have a baby."

Hermione smiled once more before a grimace overtook her features.

Poppy had already changed Hermione into her hospital clothes and was standing down at the end of the table, Hermione's legs propped up to leave a wide opening.

After much name-calling, a seriously bruised hand, and many hours, a beautiful baby girl was being held in her mother's arms.

Hermione smiled down at her child. "Hello, Jayden. How's Mommy's little girl?"

Jayden gurgled happily from her dry spot in the towel that was held against her mother's chest. She already had little wisps of jet black hair streaking against her abnormally pale skin. When her eyes would briefly open, everyone in the room could see the onyx eyes peeking out.

Minerva sat down on the edge of the bed and hugged both Hermione and the child near her. "I like that name. It's very pretty." She kissed Hermione's forehead. "I can't wait to see how gorgeous she's going to be.

Hermione turned her head to give Minerva a kiss. "Same here. She's already beyond adorable."

"Yes. She is. I believe she gets it from her mother."

Hermione blushed profusely, glad that Poppy had left the room. "So much for our wedding night, huh?"

Minerva shook her head. "As long as I'm spending it with you, it couldn't be better."

* * *

Alright guys. I'm sorry it always took me forever to post my chapters… But I promise I'll do better on the sequel. Please R&R, giving me any and all ideas. I would really appreciate it!

Thank you!


End file.
